Power II: Running
by Riasha
Summary: Sequel to Power! Kagome is becoming more and more powerful. Can she handle it? And who is chasing them?
1. After Kagome's Battle

**Power II: Running**

This is the sequel to Power!!! Yeah! I finished one story and started another! I would not suggest reading this unless you have read my story Power, it will be hard to understand if you haven't. So go back and read that one before starting on this one!

Also, I would like to thank anyone and everyone who reviewed, and would like to ask for more of them so I can write this story. It's as simple as this; I'm not going to write without knowing ppl are reading it. There's no point to writing if no one is going to read it besides me. Hopefully for the few have been faithful, who I may write this for them even if I don't get any reviews, ppl will click the little link at the bottom that says REVIEW POWER II: RUNNING. Just put something, or write a long one, I don't care, hell, right now, I'd even take Flames.

Anyway, I'd also like to say that if you are under the age of 16, I don't suggest this, it contains some lemons, a little lime, swearing, Some OOCness, though it was developed, and OC. That reminds me, before we get to the story; I'm going to do a rundown on Charas, just to annoy ppl further. I know, I know, but I feel it needs to be done. Oh, and if there are any artists reading this, I would love to see a picture of Riasha done, please? If you have any interest, my email is I would really love to see a pic of her, and maybe Jax if anyone is interested. Please, please, please? Pwettie Pweasie? I'll do anything!!! Anyway, here are the Charas we have so far. Watch out, there may be more!!

Kagome- The One and Only!! But she is a little different now, closed up, cold. She is partly demon from the blood given to her to keep her alive, and her powers have developed. She carries the Shikon No Tama inside of her, whole, and it also gives her some power, which she doesn't want. She has huge Spiritual power and can control her natural environment, the temp. the wind, rain, lightening, thunder, etc. etc. She loves Sesshoumaru. She dresses somewhat conservatively, but likes short skirts and tight hip huggers. Her shirts tend to be tight, though they cover all. She still wears her hair down all the time unless otherwise stated or described. Her eyes have changed a little from a gray-blue to the same with a slightly purple tint. She has a new custom made bow and a Katana. She received it and some armor from Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru- Now 800(40) yrs old. He is slightly different from how he used to be. He is not quite so cold, especially around Kagome, and his view of humans is toned down somewhat. He does not despise them anymore and actually know what compassion feels like. He still likes to wear his original outfit, but when in public he wears expensive slacks and collared shirts, he sometimes even wears a business suit. He has learned how to change enough where humans would not think him weird. His fangs are drawn in, his hair turns black, and his pointed ears round. His claws shrink but can be brought back instantaneously. He still has the Tenseiga on his right hip, and now has the Tetsusaiga on his left hip. It accepted him when he learned compassion for humans. He also has Toukijin, with a new sheath, on his left hip.

Shippou- He is grown up!! He is now 500(25) yrs old. Once a demon reaches a certain point they do not look any older, Shippou hit that point at age 400(20). It differs a little with each demon. Shippou is now a very talented Kitsune. He can transport ppl between two places, and many other tricks. He can hold transformations for very long periods of time, his longest is a month. He wears clothes that are common to modern times: Jeans, t-shirt. When he performs complex kinds of magic, his eyes turn blue. He still carries no weapons, and wears no armor. He has gone to school, after he talked Sesshoumaru into letting him. He idolizes Jax and sometimes does funny things. He still loves Kagome like she is a mother to him.

Riasha- She is a 700(35) year old half Dragon demon from a distant land. In Middle Asia a powerful lord attempted to rape her, and she mercilessly killed him. It haunts her still. She has purple eyes and just below shoulder length honey colored hair with natural, lighter, hardly noticeable streaks in it. She is 5'7 and 130 pounds. Her human half is Miko, which makes her spiritual power very great, but not as great as Kagome's. She can detect when danger is near or something bad is going to happen. She has a sword, which she almost never uses. She usually wears revealing clothes that match her lavender eyes. She is very beautiful and knows it but doesn't flaunt it; she just likes to wear high cut skirts or dresses, and low neckline, short-sleeved tight shirts. She fell in love with Sesshoumaru, but when she realized he loved Kagome and nothing was going to change that, she decided to try to love Lord Jax the way he loved her. And slowly he starts to mend her wounded heart.

Jax- He is a 680(34) yr old Alaskan wolf demon. In the North he won all the Sparring tournaments and journeyed southwest to the championship. There he was beat by Sesshoumaru, but fell in love with Riasha when he saw her. So he asked Sesshoumaru if he could accompany him to his castle to "learn more from him." What he really wanted was to try and seduce Riasha, which turned out to be quite difficult. He is tall, almost Sesshoumaru's height, and has black hair with blue streaks. He wears clothes like Sesshoumaru's except light blue to match the streaks in his hair. He has a lightning sword and a regular sword much like Toukijin. He wears armor similar but not the same as Sesshoumaru's. He has a metal chest plate instead of spikes. He has high cheekbones and violet blue captivating eyes. He finally wins Riasha and starts to help her overcome her past, which he only knows the tiniest piece of.

By the way, this is how the aging is done for a demon compared to human years. So when a demon has been alive 20yrs it is like it is 1yr old. Got it?

Demon yrs-human yrs

1---------20

2---------40

3---------60

4---------80

5---------100

8---------160

10--------200

16--------320

20--------400

25--------500

30--------600

35--------700

That's how demons age, at least in my fic, that how they age. Well on with the first chapter! Hee Hee Hee, here we go!

**Chapter 1: After Kagome's Battle**

Kagome walked as carefully as she could up the stairs, her legs shaking. She stiffened, trying not to let it be seen by the hanyou and youkai who were watching her. Once she had turned the corner at the top of the stairs she let herself wince a little and put a steadying hand on the wall. What in the world had she done? Killing people. Uh. She shook her head to get rid of these thoughts, trying to make it disappear. It worked for the moment and she straightened, heading for her and Sesshoumaru's room. She opened the door and went in, shutting it with a CLICK! Behind her. She went to the drawer to pick out some clothes, a light purple tank top and a pair of jean shorts. She turned to the spacious bathroom and went in, locking the door behind her. Quickly, numbly, she undressed, turning the water to start a bath, but changed her mind and let it drain to start the shower instead. She stepped in and turned it on, slowly making it hotter and hotter, her face turned up to the water. Nothing, not a hint of pain, burning, all sensation was gone. The cold water was completely off and the hot all the way on. If she had not been in the shower, tears almost the same temperature would have rolled down her cheeks from the sting of hot water on her closed eyes.

"SHIT!!" She screamed. Just after her outburst, the door opened, Sesshoumaru framed in the doorway. He peered through the steam and saw her, her body bright red from the hot water, her face still turned up to the steaming water. His face never wavered, never changed expression. Instead he scooped her up and pulled her out of the shower.

_Catch me as I fall/Say you're here and it's all over now/Speaking to the atmosphere/No ones here and I fall into myself/This truth drives me into madness/I can stop the pain if I will it all away/If I will it all away_

"Aahh!" Kagome yelped as she was bodily thrown out of the shower and over a strong, finely chiseled shoulder. She realized who it was and hit his shoulder repeatedly as she heard the shower turn off and the bath start running. She was set roughly on the toilet; the cushioned covering softened the landing. She looked up into slightly angry amber eyes and was taken aback. She looked down as he turned and set the temperature to a lower, but not to cold setting, before putting in the stopper to the tub in. She fought to maintain her new cold, uncaring expression, but was hard pressed when those amber eyes turned to her again. She tried hard to hold his eyes and he finally turned away to put bubbles and perfumes to scent the water in the tub. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Did you take care of that man like I asked?" She tried to sound as though it was important, but what she was really doing was trying to break the silence, anything to stop him from glaring at her like that.

"He is locked in a room and his injuries have been treated. Riasha says he will be awake by tomorrow." She accomplished what she wanted by getting his mind onto other things, but she could tell he wasn't done.

"How did you manage that?"

"What?" She pretended naïveté. He scowled at her.

"You know what I am talking about. You took out 30 people as easily as I would have, except I can't control wind and the such. You fought marvelously, yet you hadn't even used your new demon powers once yet." He peered into her eyes. She shifted uncomfortably. He stood up abruptly. "Get into the tub. You reek of blood." She knew he was right, her new nose could smell it well. The shower had rinsed most of it off, but not all of it. She got unsteadily to her feet and walked toward the tub. He put an arm around her to help and walked with her over to the tub and held her while she shifted and leaned against him to put one leg in, then the other. She lowered herself slowly into the water, her limbs tingling as they regained feeling. Had she been cold? No. So why couldn't she feel? Why did she feel so numb?

_Don't turn away(Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light(Never sleep never die)_

Suddenly she realized what she had done, killed. She was no better than those who had come after her. She had mercilessly slaughtered all people, even taunted a few. There were still probably some who were still alive, ones she had only dismembered. She had killed out of rage, without thinking. What if some of them had been forced to work for the man who had killed Souta? There would be families that would mourn their husbands or brothers that never came home. And she caused it. She had done the one thing she said she would never do, lose control of herself. She had lost herself totally, in this pain, this horrid emptiness. And it would only get worse. She squeezed her eyes shut as it all hit her, the tornado, earthquake, and thunder, all of it rolled through her all at once. Tears leaked through her tightly lidded orbs as sobs racked her body. She opened her eyes to see amber ones, full of concern. He was there, she wasn't doing this alone. He reached over her and took down a bottle, squeezing a small amount onto his palm. His other hand guided her around so she was sitting in the water with her back to him. He rubbed the substance into her hair, creating a rich lather. It smelled of sweet lilac, the smell calmed her. She sighed as the feeling overtook her and closed her eyes, enjoying his fingers carefully massaging her scalp.

"Dunk." She heard his voice slip into her conscious and pulled in a deep breath before plunging under the water to remove most of the shampoo.

"Again." He stated. She repeated her previous attempt but felt his hands in her hair, trying to rid it of the cleansing substance. She came up gasping for air at being held under so long. She noticed that the water didn't feel warm enough anymore and stood up. She didn't miss the catch in his breath as he watched her stand, exposing her body to him. She stopped herself from smirking and went to get a towel. She rubbed at her skin and tried to dry it quickly, but only made it turn red. She threw it angrily and decided it didn't matter. She headed across the bathroom to get dressed and found her hand caught in the grasp of her mate.

"Let me." He picked up the towel, expecting her to acquiesce, but was surprised when she yanked her hand away.

"I have to go and check to make sure there aren't any left alive. I didn't kill them all; I only chopped off some of their arms. Some of them may still be alive and suffering as I sit here and enjoy a nice bath. They could still be alive." Her voice cracked as a single tear escaped her façade. A look of surprise flitted across his expression before he walked over to where she was trying to get dressed quickly. Finally she just flung the tank top to the floor and sat on the bed, crying softly. He put a comforting hand on her arm. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I hate it! I have to control myself all the time or else I'll cause devastation. And now I have to worry about killing instincts! Damn to hell this fucking demon blood!" Her tears came down faster. The curtains to the windows billowed out as Sesshoumaru finally noticed the storm brewing outside.

_I'm frightened by what I see/But somehow I know that there's much more to come/Immobilized by me fear/And soon to be blinded by tears/I can stop the pain if I will it all away/If I will it all away_

Sesshoumaru sat beside her and put his arms around her. She turned and fell against his chest, the one place she really felt safe. Her tears warmed his shirt, dampening it.

"I have already asked Jax to go and kill any that were left alive. It is already taken care of." He soothed that sore. But that was just a tiny speck compared to the one that was really bothering her. He sighed, trying to decide how to start on that one.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to be overwhelmed to the point you can't feel anything anymore? It's like I can feel everyone's emotions from all over the world all at once, all the time. That time you transferred your emotions to me just toppled the tower. It was like it was the last straw. I could feel it and it hardly compared with the daily assault I get. I dream to have the same feeling you do, I could control it. I know I could." She actually felt slightly relaxed, getting that off of her shoulders. She turned around and snuggled into him, allowing their connection to keep telling him the things she had felt when she had been annihilating the intruders. Souta's murderers. She told him how she felt out of control and everything had happened, she didn't have any clear images of anything except one, one little thing. She remembered the man who had killed Souta, she didn't know how she knew he had been the one to kill him, she just did. She remembered the look in his eyes when she had ran her sword through his stomach and how he had clutched his stomach and died so slowly.

Kagome noticed how strangely silent Sesshoumaru was and looked up into stormy eyes, eyes that were deeply pained. 'Sesshoumaru' She silently probed. His eyes widened and he pushed her away from him. His chest was heaving and he had a wild look. What was going on? What the hell was he doing? She tried to reach him mentally, using her power, concentrating. Suddenly, she realized how weightless she felt, how free she felt. She probed and sure enough, there it was, constricting, tightening around him, trying to choke him. He had tried to take all her extra burden from the Shikon No Tama onto himself! A burning sensation was felt in her flesh where the jewel was situated. She saw the strain in his eyes and realized he was trying to take the Jewel into himself. No! He wouldn't be able to handle it! Youkai or not, the Shikon's Power had been gradual into herself, and was meant for her. She was especially strong in spirit to hold it within herself; it was why she was its protector.

"Sesshoumaru, STOP!" She yelled, he ignored her and frown lines were etched in his face from the effort of willing the Shikon to him. The jewel would take over his mind; she would have to do something! He was shaking now; the jewel didn't want to leave its protector in such a pure state. Midoriko had won the fight thus far with Kagome's pure spirit keeping it from becoming tainted. The monster within was fighting to regain hold now that a darker force was pulling at it. Kagome mentally pushed Sesshoumaru away with all of her strength, pulling back the burden of the emotions raging within. He gasped and fell back hard, hitting his head on the corner of the bureau. Kagome shut her eyes, not seeing her mates fall to the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself, ready and hating the emotions flooding her again. She screamed and felt the wind whip and swirl around her. Slowly it settled and the pain of the cursed jewel lay heavily on her heart once again. She opened her eyes torturously, expecting the anger that would come. Instead her eyes filled up with tears and she rushed down next to his head, seeing the blood come out of a hole in his head. It wasn't a gash; on the back of his head there was a piece of flesh missing the size of a penny. Blood was leaking out fast, getting everything soaked. Her fingers were covered with the gooey stuff and she stared at them horrified. Finally she found her voice and started to scream, long and loud. She never heard herself, she was deaf, and nothing permeated her mind this moment, only this moment.

Don't turn away(Don't give into the pain)

Don't try to hide(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light(Never sleep never die)

SOOO, how did you like my first chap into the sequel? There will be another one soon if I get a review or two, and if you put that you'd like to be emailed when I update, put that in your review and I'll try to remember and tell everyone that asks when I update. I'll send you an email, okay? ALRIGHTY!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	2. Healing Power and Packing

A/N- The rest of the song will be in this chapter. Oh! And once again I beg for artists!! I don't care what you want I will give it if I have it. But I'm pretty broke so money isn't going to be an option. Hee Hee Hee, I gotta get a better job. Please review!!! I beg that too. I won't write the next chap if there are no Reviews. Well, maybe I will, it just will be very delayed. THANX!

RyuuAngel

**Chapter 2: Healing Power and Packing**

The door was thrown clear off its hinges as Jax stood in the doorway. Riasha pushed past him to Sesshoumaru side. She took one look at his head and her eyes widened. She felt it with her fingers to see the extent of it and blanched. It hadn't hit his brain, but went that deep. She looked over at Kagome in a panic.

"We're going to have to combine our powers and concentrate." Riasha said.

"What do you mean? I've never healed anyone before, I don't know..." She was in a panic as Riasha cut her off.

"You're going to have to or he will die. Just put your hands here." Her hand was roughly grabbed and placed on his temple. Riasha took the other one in her own hand. Her other hand was on the other temple on his right side. "Just think about mending his head and concentrate like you would if you were fighting." Riasha had sweat on her upper lip; Kagome saw that and realized she had rivulets of the salty liquid running down her back. She swallowed and nodded to Riasha. Riasha stared intently into Sesshoumaru's peaceful face.

"Now." She whispered. Kagome focused all her energy into healing the gash on Sesshoumaru's head. It seemed to take an eternity for the wound to start to close up. She concentrated hard, her sense of self and everything around her clearing as she opened herself. The thing that had always helped her in moments like these, a feeling, an omnipotence, it seemed that for a moment she could know anything she wished to know. And that moment she wanted to know how to heal Sesshoumaru. And she knew. She concentrated all her power onto healing him, with every grain of her being. The wounds size decreased and the blood stopped flowing. Finally it closed up and she let go, the same exact time as Riasha, totally exhausted. The sat back and studied him, Riasha with an uncertainty, and Kagome with a confident air of someone who _knew._ He would be fine; he would wake up in five, four, three, two, one.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open and he grimaced at the pain of the headache he would have for a few days. Kagome threw her arms around him, so unbelievably happy so see his eyes open.

_Fallen angels at my feet/Whispered voices at my ear/Death before my eyes/Lying next to me I fear/She beckons me shall I give in/Upon my end shall I begin/Forsaken all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_

She packed her essentials only. She didn't know where they were going to go, she just knew that they had to leave. Another one of her insights she had gotten when she had healed Sesshoumaru with Riasha had warned her that they had to leave immediately. Riasha had gotten the same type of feeling, though hers wasn't as clear. Kagome held up the pair of shorts she had had one only earlier that day. She frowned and discarded them into the pile of stuff she wasn't taking. Her school outfit. Would she have any need for it, seriously? She threw that to into the pile. A nice dress Sesshoumaru had given her, well, she may find she needed one and not have it. She packed it carefully into her rather large suitcase. Right now she wore a pair of tight, but comfortable jeans, hip-huggers. Her shirt was a stretch material, short sleeved, coming to her belt buckle. On her left hip she wore the sword Sesshoumaru had given her. She had decided to name it, and liked the way the English word Precocious sounded, and decided that would be the name of her new sword.

The bow was set on the bed, waiting to be adorned, with the quiver full of arrows sitting next to it. Beside that was a foreign object she had no real concept of how to use. All she could tell someone was that when you pulled the trigger and aimed it fired and hit. The gun was a 9-millimeter Gloke. She was afraid to even touch the thing. Sesshoumaru had given to her with a promise of lessons. She shuttered at the thought, shooting, which to her was associated with killing. She did not want to kill, but she knew it was a necessity. She hurriedly finished packing and tuned to the remaining weapons. She put the bow and quiver into a case that Sesshoumaru had had made with the bow. She reached for the holster and wrapped it around herself, making sure it was secure. She took the gun and put it in the holster, strapping it in. Then she turned to the classy and EXPENSIVE long coat on the bed. She adorned that too and then the dark sunglasses that sat on her bureau. She grabbed the heavily packed case and went out to where the rest were waiting for her. She kept a neutral expression as she approached, before dropping her suitcase down on the ground with the others.

"I still want to question the man we have in the room in the east wing before we leave, I think we have time." She glanced at them all for approval. Her brain in this emotionally distressing moment was searching for something to ease the tensions, unconsciously. She looked them all over with a smile before giggling. She spied the worried looks she was receiving, she could see they're eyes with her better vision, and broke into a fit of laughter. They tried to see what was a matter and looked to Sesshoumaru for information. But the Lord was chuckling lowly and waved a hand at them. Kagome struggled to regain control of herself in such a tense moment.

"We all," Sputter, "Look like," Guffaw, "The Trench Coat Mafia!" She broke out into new gails of laughter. Riasha stared at Jax for a full moment before she burst into laughter. He was twittering and let it get blown into a full-blown roar as they all huffed and gasped. They needed the release of tensions, it helped them, relaxed them, made them see the good things again. It slowly died down to chuckles and hard breathing of people who were trying to regain their breath. Kagome looked at Riasha and another bubble of laughter fought to rise to her throat. She suppressed it by covering her mouth and rushing away up the other set of stairs to the East wing. She slowed and listened hard to hear Riasha talking to Jax animatedly. She smiled and proceeded to the locked room. Oh, shit! She had forgotten the key, Dammit! A thought occurred to her and she flicked a claw out, it lengthened and she quickly unlocked the door with it. She pulled it open and saw in the darkness the shape of a trembling figure against the far wall. She flicked on the light and shut the door, locking it behind her. When the door clicked she heard a yelp from the terrified man. She winced and shut her eyes, knowing the reason he was so afraid of her. She took a deep breath and turned around, the terror in his eyes was evident to her.

"You have no reason to fear me now. I will not harm you." She smiled sincerely, not the maniacal smile he had seen when she had attacked them.

"How do I know that?" He squeaked. She took a step toward him.

"I was out of control of myself, I didn't know what I was doing. If I had, the only one who would've been punished was the one who killed him." She sighed, her emotions reeling. "Were you there when he was killed?" She asked hopefully.

"Do you mean the little boy? I think, your brother?" His voice softened, she didn't seem like she was before, she seemed very different, and infinitely sad. She nodded and he continued. "I was there." He said grimly. "They grabbed him and asked where you were, he said he didn't know. They didn't believe him and tied him up. They tried over and over to get him to reveal where you were, but he didn't know. I tried to say something, he was just a kid, but they didn't allow it." For the first time Kagome saw the gash down his arm, and wondered.

"What is that wound there?" She pointed to his arm. He lifted it and then shrugged his shoulders.

"When I tried to interfere with the killing they took a knife and sliced it, said it was a warning. He died quickly, they shot him in the temple."

"Why are you telling me this, in hopes it will get you on my good side? I know you are telling the truth, I don't smell any lying on you. Why do you care if I have peace of mind?" She asked curiously. He turned sightless eyes on her.

"Why shouldn't I tell you? Like you said, it's the truth, and there's no reason not to tell you. Besides, I am going to die whether I tell you or not, right?" She looked at him shocked for a moment. He was staring out the window and into space.

"What makes you so sure your going to die?" He swung his gaze to hers quickly.

"You're going to kill me when you're done. Or even if you don't, and leave me here for the people who are coming, they will kill me just because you didn't." He stated this as if it were a fact of life. He was going to die soon, he thought for sure he was and had given up to it.

"What if I say you're not going to die? What if I say that you're not going to be left here either?" She watched as his astonished eyes stared into hers.

"What do you mean?" He asked hopefully.

"Where do you need to go to get away from them?" She asked seriously.

"The States is where my family is. There are no members from this gang or any related gang in The States. I... that's where I would want to go." He swallowed and worked up the courage to ask her something.

"What?" She asked gently.

"What, are you, exactly?" He immediately looked away, expecting her to anger at his blatant question. Instead he heard a little laugh.

"I never thought about it, but I must have seemed a little out of this world to you huh?" She watched as he lifted his gaze back to hers and nodded. "I was a miko with extraordinary power. Have you heard the legend of the Shikon No Tama?" Again he nodded. "I carry within me that very jewel, it gives me some even more extraordinary powers. I have control of the temperatures." She closed her eyes and opened them, now glowing purple. She lifted her hand and the astonished and disbelieving man felt a definite rise in temperature. She lowered her hand and the sweat that had accumulated that short moment was now gone as he felt a coldness drift over them. She brought her hand up until the temperature was back to normal.

"The wind listens to my every command." A wind picked up from nowhere and he was picked up off of his feet and landed lightly on the bed as they disappeared again. Her eyes returned to normal. "I can make it rain and snow, whatever needs to be done at the time." He was awestricken, this was some Angel sent from heaven to avenge the wrong being done in this world. Surely this was some saint, a messenger from god, sent to bring forth God's wrath.

"I was overridden with emotions and passed out. I would have died if I was not given the demon blood from my mate. So now I am part demon as well."

"Demons?" He said weakly.

"You know the demons you read about in stories? They are real. I am mated to Lord Sesshoumaru, formerly the Lord of the Western Lands. Here also is Lord Jax and Lady Riasha, who is but only a hanyou." He stared at her like she was a goddess or something. "Are you okay?" He gulped and nodded.

"So you say you are a Miko, who holds the power of the Sacred Jewel, and is part youkai." She nodded. He looked dazed and shook his head slowly. When he looked back at her she noticed something different about his eyes. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though...

"Lets go. They are waiting for us." She unlocked and opened the door, turning back to him. He sat on the bed a minute more before getting up and starting toward her. She reached over and unlocked a cabinet, pulling out a pistol. She offered it to him and he looked at her confused.

"Aren't you afraid that I might try to shoot you?" He reached for the gun. She withheld it for a second while she made a point.

"If you could manage to hit Sesshoumaru, which would be very hard indeed, I would personally tear you limb from limb. If you ever shot me, Sesshoumaru would do something similar." She smiled while he gaped at her and almost dropped the gun she handed to him.

'Kagome, I don't think that this is a very good idea.' Sesshoumaru sent to her, she gave him a partially annoyed look.

'I decided to send this guy to America and that's it!' She turned smilingly to the others. "Shippou, can you get all of us all the way to America?" She asked him.

"I believe so. I got me and Sesshoumaru to Alaska once." He grinned at her.

"Why would you... never mind. Ready everyone?" They nodded. She took Sesshoumaru's hand and the gangsters; he had Shippou's, who had Jax's, who held Riasha's, who held Sesshoumaru's other hand. It formed a large circle, and Kagome felt a cackle of energy of all these strong beings. Then she realized that she was strong enough to be considered equal to them, part human or not.

"Here we go! Shippou exclaimed. Kagome braced for the world to slowly liquefy and turn black. She felt as though she was flat, all the air squished out of her. She gripped the two hands tighter and realized both squeezed back. It was the only feeling she had; she could not feel her heart beating, or even her presence. There was nothing under her feet; her body flowed like the oppressing blackness around her, except her hands. The one on her left was gripping like life itself was at stake. The cooler grasp from the right was relaxed from experience. She felt her feet touch down and saw that they were in a forest of coniferous trees. The man on her left immediately began rubbing his arms and stomping his feet.

"What the hell?" He rubbed his tingling flesh more vigorously and Kagome giggled.

"Oh, sorry, I should of thought to warn you. That happened to me the first time too. By the way, what is your name, so I don't have to call you 'hey'?" He glanced up from where he was trying to stop the tingling.

"I guess you can call me Hall. Hall Brooke." He looked at them all, trying to see if anyone else was going to offer their names. Kagome realized they weren't and decided she would.

"My full name is Kagome Higurashi. That there is Lord Sesshoumaru, a full dog demon and my mate. That's Lady Riasha, a half dragon demon, and standing next to her is her mate, Lord Jax, an Alaskan Wolf demon. And this is Shippou, a kitsune demon. They all lived at Sesshoumaru's mansion for one reason or another. I just found Sesshoumaru after waiting ten months." She smiled up at Sesshoumaru.

"And I have waited 500 years and ten months to find her again." That had never occurred to her and suddenly she felt badly about how mean she had been when he had first found her. She slipped and arm around Sesshoumaru's hip and he gently rested his on her shoulders protectively.

"Shippou, where did you set us down?" He looked slightly troubled.

"I'm not sure. I absolutely certain we're in America, I just don't know where."

"Come over here." Sesshoumaru said. Everyone took a few steps closer and a cloud formed at their feet. They rose up into the air and Hall looked pale. Kagome held onto Sesshoumaru's hand and realized he was having a hard time with all these people on it. She sent some of her power into him, lending him her strength. She felt a little weak, but nothing too horrible. He gave her silent thanks and headed east, away from the setting sun. Darkness washed over them and Riasha became the lookout for any signs of human habitation with her superior Dragon eyes. She saw just as well in the dark as in the light. She thought she saw something and relayed it to Sesshoumaru. Jax sniffed the air.

"Smoke, there's someone nearby, or a forest fire." Kagome squinted an a few minutes later a building came into view. She hoped there was something there that could help them.

A/N: Hah! And that is a rap for a little while, until I get the next chap written and my girl Beta's it for me. By the way Niamha, I OWE YOU!!! Thanks!

REVIEWS ARE NECESSARY FOR THE NEXT CHAP TO COME. THANK YOU.


	3. Dream's Promise

A/N: HEY! It's the third chappie! So have fun reading!

**Chapter 3: Dream's Promise**

They landed some ways off to keep from being noticed and crept carefully forward. Kagome noticed now how much easier it was to hear people and how she could feel what was going to make noise as she crept forward. The result was that she could move at a fairly fast pace while remaining totally silent. Sesshoumaru had it down to an art. He could now move at incredible speeds while remaining completely silent. Jax and Riasha were also very good at it, but Hal made up for all five of them with the sound he was making, crashing through the woods to attempt to keep up with them. She could feel Sesshoumaru's annoyance and asked Jax to carry Hal. Jax obliged in his good natured way and they got so close that if the people had looked real hard, they would have seen all of them standing there. They observed it to make sure the village was harmless before Sesshoumaru, Shippou and Jax transformed themselves to look more human. Sesshoumaru went through the process of changing his hair black, and his beautiful eyes were now brown, with just a hint of the previous color they had been. Shippou only had to draw his fangs in, where Jax had to hide his light-blue streaks in his black hair, and draw in his fangs. Riasha did not have any fangs or anything, just a few marks, and signifying clothes that she wore. Nothing extravagant that would cause suspicion. Kagome only had the marks she had received from Sesshoumaru, and pointed these out. Nothing could be done without training though, which they didn't have time for, so they found the road that lead into the small town and followed it in.

People were giving them weird looks because all of them except Hal still had on the trench-coats, but seeing as how they were not outlawed, they were not stopped or spoken to by the police car that slowed down as it drove by. The town street was dirty and smelled of decay. The buildings were runned down and looked upon the verge of collapse. There were many taverns in the area, so they stopped into a cleaner and more respectable looking one to buy a few drinks.

Kagome suddenly flashed back to the night she had her dreams of Sesshoumaru, and how he had gotten so drunk. The scene of him standing on the balcony hit her hard, almost doubling her over with pain that was emanating from him as he pleaded to know where she was. It was gone as quick as it came though and she straightened up, eyes glaring. She spied what she was looking for and signaled to Sesshoumaru. They left the building and went into an alleyway before stopping. Jax was looking at her curiously, and Riasha was looking slightly worried.

"What happened, Kagome?" She asked her while Kagome collected her thoughts. She let out a long held breath and stared at them all in turn before speaking.

"Apparently, news of us somehow reached the police and they searched the mansion. I'm wanted for murder of the thirty people who I killed. We're all wanted for kidnap. And somehow they found out about how Sesshoumaru killed that guy in the alleyway that day." They all had forms of shock or surprise on their faces. Even Sesshoumaru was looking slightly bothered by this news.

"Why did you usher us out of there so fast?" Riasha asked her. Kagome shook her head.

"Duh! I didn't just have some sort of premonition and figure all that out. I just had a flashback which gave me the idea to look around, and that's when I saw the poster that has our names on it. Actually, it has Shippou's, Sesshoumaru's, and My name on it, with Hal as the one we kidnapped." They looked from one to the other, eyes shifting in consternation. This was trouble. They were one of the most wanted criminals in America at the moment, which wasn't an easy way of getting away from the gangs either. Kagome thought a moment before turning to Hal.

"You know you can't go back with them now, you'll have to stay with us." She told him. Sesshoumaru and Hal both tried to argue this at the same time, but Shippou butt in.

"She's right. If you go back, they'll torture you into telling them anything and everything you know about us, and most likely you'll end up dead. There's no other choice." Shippou informed them. Hal's mouth hung open as he tried to think of something to say, before he finally realized it was hopeless and shut it firmly.

Sesshoumaru saw the determination and hardness in his mate's eyes and realized nothing would change her mind now. A thought occurred to him. If he killed the guy he would no longer be a problem...

'Don't even think about it.' Kagome's voice warned in his head. His lip lifted in a snarl. Sometimes he wasn't sure he liked having his mind read. She shook her head, before starting deep into the wood, the others straggling along behind her.

"Where are we going now?" Jax asked. She turned back around and stared at him like he was stupid.

"Well, we very well can't stay in a hotel here, we might as well try to sleep a few hours in the woods. Yep, guys, we're roughin' it tonight!" She started back into the woods, the rest following. Jax just shook his head and chuckled.

Insects crawled all over her, she couldn't move. She opened her mouth to scream, but they scrambled inside and she choked on them, she couldn't breathe, they were stopping her from breathing! Why couldn't she move? She choked and felt herself go lightheaded, everything was going darker, but then she noticed a bright light, misty, the light filled her vision. Sesshoumaru appeared from within it, the mist parting for him. His face was passive, his hair swirled around him. She tried to tell him that she needed help, but she couldn't speak, the bugs were still choking her. She tried to reach her hands out to him, her chest felt like there was a truck set on it. There was a buzzing in her ears; it was taking over her brain. Her head felt like it was going to explode! She shut her eyes tight, feeling tears leek through, sliding down her cheeks. A hand wiped them away tenderly and she opened her eyes, seeing her mate's. She saw his stoic face, and something lifted off of her heart. The weight on her chest lessened, the buzzing became a low drone. Her head's pounding decreased to a bearable rate, but voices invaded her brain. So many voices, she couldn't pick out a single one to listen to. She frowned and tried to concentrate, but Sesshoumaru's hands grasped hers and she looked up into his eyes. He was looking at her worriedly, something was bothering him. She tried to ask him what was the matter, and suddenly she couldn't think of his name. Who was this amber-eyed angel? She shut her eyes and tried to remember him, but couldn't. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. When she opened her eyes, she giggled, seeing his pointed ears. Was he an elf? She thought about it, thinking he must be because of his silver hair.

"Rin?" His steel cold, yet deep and reassuring voice made her feel so secure. But then everything was going darker and darker. He disappeared and she felt the tears of loss slip through her eyes. She was alone now, all by herself. Sobs racked her body, and she closed her eyes to try and slow the tears. She opened them and found it was light again. She started to realize she could move, and slowly pushed herself torturously to her feet. Her whole body hurt, even her fingers hurt. She felt as if she had been crashed into by a truck, about ten times. She looked around and found herself to be in a familiar place, by the Bone Eaters well, the one that had transported her to the Feudal Era. She looked about her to see trees abounded, and realized she was in the clearing in the Sengoku Jidai. She walked to the lip of the well; it called to her, whispered to go down it. Other voices she could not make out accompanied it, but one voice stood out from the rest, it's low baritone forcing her to comply. She felt as if in a trance as she swung her legs over the lip and jumped in, expecting to hit the bottom. But she never did, instead that weird feeling of weightlessness swept over her, and then she was crashing onto her knees and felt dirt and bones beneath her fingers. She got up and saw the ladder that signified she was in her time, on the other side of the well. The same voice as before came stronger this time, telling her to go up the ladder. The other voices that whispered in her brain increased in volume when she grabbed the ladder rung and started up. When she got to the top, she climbed out, noticing the voices had gotten a little bit louder. Still she couldn't make out any single voice. She went to the well house doorway and looked out, seeing the place was deserted. She saw her house, with newspapers piled on the doorway, mail overfilling the mailbox. Finally one of the voices broke through from the rest, a new voice that was also familiar.

"Go back!" It said forcefully, a young voice, male. "GO BACK NOW! You can't stay here right now!" Souta! It was Souta!

"Go back where? What do you mean, where are you?" She yelled to the expanse of nothing.

"I'm here." The voice sounded so close and she wheeled around, surprised to see her brother standing not 10 feet away. "Go back down the well. You have to go back for a while, okay Kagome? Don't go in the house; go back to the feudal era for a while. Go now." Slowly he faded.

"Souta?" She called. Tears clouded her vision. "Souta!" The deep baritone from before told her to go to the well. This time she fought it and started toward the house. She felt as though she was pulling hundreds of pounds with her, she could barely keep moving. Finally she got to her door and opened it. The first thing she noticed was the stench, it smelled of death.

"Mama?" She called hopefully. Her mom should be home, the sun was only halfway through the sky. "Mama?" She called again louder, starting farther into the house. She saw liquid running from in the kitchen to the hallway. She bent down to examine it, but pulled back in horror to find it was blood. She felt dread fill her, weighing her down. She forced down the bile that was threatening to come up her throat and peered into the kitchen. Two bodies lay on the floor in a pool of blood. One was little, the other larger.

"Mama?" She said softly. She took a step closer and saw the knife in her hand. Then she saw the slit across her mother's throat. Kagome opened her mouth and screamed, but no sound came out. She was screaming, long and silent, when the scene disappeared and she shot upright.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru's calm face peered into hers. She felt sick, sweat running down her back in rivulets.

"You were dreaming. Is everything alright?" He asked. She shook her head, feeling the tears well up into her eyes. Whispered voices pulsed through her fevered brain, the buzzing never ceased. She rocked back and forth, her arms rapped around her knees.

"What's wrong Kagome? What was your dream about?" Instead of answering She got to her feet quickly and started looking around. She stopped and sniffed the air, but nothing could be smelt.

"Something's coming, but I can't sense or smell it." She finally told him. Then her eyes widened. "Kanna!" She called. A white being, about the size of a child came out of the trees. She heard Sesshoumaru growl behind her and felt the movements of the other, signaling they were all behind her and ready to help. She stood lazily, like she was bored.

"What do you want, Kanna?" She said in a low, even voice, letting absolutely nothing show.

"You. If you give yourself to me, I will stop the gangs and the government from going after you, and your friends will go free. But I want your power." She said in an emotionless voice. This surprised Kagome.

"You have come to finish Naraku's work and get the Shikon?" She asked. She got a tip of the head from Kanna.

"Of course not. Unlike that bastard, I know that the power of the jewel would devour any normal demons mind. You are special, the Shikon purifies into being almost harmless in you. You also inherited its powers, without the drive to kill. But you have more power than just what the Shikon gives you. Your own power, mixed with that of a demon such as Lord Sesshoumaru's makes you strong, stronger than you know. I want to exploit that power." She told them all. Kagome could feel the surprise from the whole group, this was unexpected.

"If I'm so strong, why don't I just kill you instead?" Kagome proposed. Kanna wasn't one easily phased, even when Kagome unsheathed her claws, cracking her knuckles. "We all know your mirror cannot harm me, what makes you think I'm going to go with you so easily?"

"Because you are still part human, which means you have strong feelings, and somehow I don't believe you would like to see your grandfather dead." Kagome stilled, it was a lie, and Kanna didn't have her grandpa. Although, in her dream, grandpa wasn't with Souta and Mama...

"Prove it, Let me see my Grandpa." She told Kanna. Kanna held up her mirror, an image slowly materializing in it. Her grandfather's body, strapped to a bed, was shown. He had his eyes closed and was pale, very pale. He looked almost dead.

"What have you done to him? Let him go now, or I'll rip you to shreds!" Kagome held out her hand and took a stance as if to attack. Kanna's next word stopped her.

"His soul is in my mirror, if you kill me without freeing his soul, he will die. He is too far from the mirror, if his soul was let out of it now, it would get lost and end up as a wandering spirit, a ghost if you will." Kagome stared at the girlish looking demon, before sheathing her claws and standing back up straight. The damn bitch wasn't lying, she could tell. A look of hatred crossed her face.

"I swear if you hurt him in any way, I will kill you so slowly, you'll wish you'd never even been pulled from Naraku's body. I'll have Sesshoumaru bring you back over and over, and kill you a different way every time." She promised. Kanna looked unfazed.

"So you will come with me?" She asked. Kagome stood still, her face black with anger. Finally she nodded and followed Kanna into the forest. She heard the footsteps of the others following her, but said nothing. She continued into the forest behind Kanna, silently watching her. She had to keep her eyes on her because the demon had no Kehai or scent. She was virtually impossible to sense, making her hard to follow if you lost sight of her stealthy body in the trees. Kagome was traveling at a good pace and heard them stop behind her to take care of Hal. Sesshoumaru kept following her as the others stopped to wait for the human who was crashing through the brush. She turned her attention back to the girl in front of her and found she had lost her.

"Kanna!" She called, trying to let it be known that she had lost her. She growled in annoyance. She should have paid more attention.

"This way." Her voice echoed through the trees, but was coming from directly in front of her. Kagome went in that direction and found herself in a clearing with a large building dominating it. When she felt sent out her senses she noticed she could no longer feel the presence of her friends, and realized behind her there must have been a barrier. She stood there and waited for what would come; all alone, hoping her friends were all okay.

HAH! That's the third chapter!!!! AND IT"S A CLIFFY! Yep, I decided I was going to be mean. But if there are enough reviews, you will have your next chapter soon...

THANK YOU ALL THE PEOPLE WHO DID REVIEW! YOU are the people I write for. It's great for me to have great stories in my head and all, but what's the use if they're not shared? I know I'm not the best writer, but I know that my story is slightly different from anyone else's, and therefore interesting. So thank you for the people who reviewed, I wouldn't write otherwise. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't write. SO REVIEW!

RyuuAngel


	4. Solitary

Chapter 4: Solitary 

Sesshoumaru was beginning to be angry. He couldn't smell her anymore, and she wasn't answering his calls. He reached out to her mentally and found her unresponsive, she was purposely ignoring him. He growled and heard the movements of the others catching up to him. He traveled toward the place where he had seen Kagome headed toward last and felt an amount of evil energy. He slowed and proceeded forward with extreme caution. The others slowed behind him, feeling the same evil Kehai. He felt the barrier before him just before he ran into it. He touched it gently and it zapped him mercilessly. Riasha was the first to arrive and see the barrier. She warned Jax and Shippou, who stopped just behind Sesshoumaru and Riasha.

"Dammit! I knew it was a trap! No, that's not, true, she didn't lie, we are free to go, and I believe that she really will pull the government off our tail." Riasha observed. The others stood and watched, not sure what they could do, nervous because of the passive lord's silent fuming. He was not making a noise or doing anything, but the three demons knew he was royally pissed off. Even Hal knew; the tension was that thick.  
  
. . . . . . .

Kanna appeared out of the mist in the clearing and walked silently toward the unsuspecting girl. Kagome felt the eyes on her and turned to see Kanna approaching, holding her mirror like always. She held herself loose and ready in case she should need to defend herself. Kanna stopped about 10 feet away and held up her mirror.

"If you will look into my mirror, I will take your soul so I can control you. Your friends are free, and I have informed the government that you are not at fault for the deaths of those gang members. The only thing I have left to do is inform the gangs that I have you, which I will do after I take your soul." Kanna said it all like she would be going along with it and thought she was going to be sucked into her mirror. Kagome quirked an eyebrow, placing her long nailed fingers on her hips.

"Why do I get the impression that you really think my soul is going to fit in that mirror? It didn't before, why would it now?" Kanna just held up the mirror for closer inspection. Kagome took a step closer and peered at it, realizing why Kanna was so nonchalant. This was not the same mirror as before. It held no crack where she had hit it with her arrow, spilling souls out of it. So, she had gotten a new mirror, was this one better or something?

"New mirror, I'm guessing it must be better than the last one?" Kagome commented, not acknowledging the fact that the girl-sized white being in front of her was trying to take her body to use. Kanna answered in her young and sweet voice.

"It was made after Naraku died, I killed Kagura and added her power to it, making it more powerful and giving it a bigger capacity. It can now hold twice as much as it used to. Right now, there are absolutely none in there besides your grandfather. As soon as I have you, I will have no need for him and will free his soul to wander up here, with many others." Still the little bitches face was passive. So she never was going to give her grandpa back his soul, it was just a way of deterring her from cracking the mirror again. She felt anger curse through her, but kept it from exploding. She forced it down with a self-control she had learned from experience with the Shikon and smiled at Kanna. A plan had formed in her mind now, and she quickly started putting it into action. She slung the bow off of her back and then remembered that she didn't have her arrows anyway. Stupid! Damn! Now what was she going to... oh, shit, now she remembered. She Lifted up her hand and sent a blast of energy at the mirror, hitting it directly in the center. The energy was sucked in and she swore. So that wouldn't work, time for plan C. She unsheathed the sword at her waist and held it firmly in her right hand. She hefted it a few times, realizing for the first time what perfect balance it had, fitting her hand and arm strength just right. She looked to see whirlwind coming at her and put up her barrier. The whirlwinds broke apart and went around it. More followed, but she just shook her head and chuckled, her eyes retaining a light purple. As she took over the wind in the area, the whirlwinds died down and disappeared. She now was the one in control of the wind and all was calm and still.

"That is mine. My power, not Kagura's. I have long since surpassed her in prowess when it comes to being a wind-user." She charged at Kanna, who held her mirror up higher. Kagome avoided looking directly at it until she raised her sword and put a large amount of energy into it, making the sword glow purple. She plunged it into the mirror and watched as the glass rippled and finally shattered; sending pieces of glass everywhere. Kagome ignored the glass cutting her skin to shreds, entranced by the mirror. Then the spell was broken as the mirror fell from Kanna's hands, the sword coming out and sending Kagome backwards with the force of dispelled power. Kanna had also fallen back; her mirror lay on the ground. A bright white light emitted from it and shot up into the air, Kagome had to shield her eyes. She rose to her feet as the light stayed like that for a moment, almost as if hesitating. Then it shot off in Kagome's direction, enveloping her in white light. She screamed and closed her eyes as she felt what she thought were a hundred needles pricking her over and over. Slowly it subsided and the light lifted her into the air, holding her up as if she was a rag doll, limp and without life.

Sesshoumaru watched as Riasha chanted spells, trying to dispel the barrier in between him and Kagome. This thing angered him greatly, this thing that separated him from his possibly in trouble mate. He growled and thought hard, finally remembering the sword on his hip, the Tetsusaiga. He unsheathed it and watched as it retained its power, becoming a large fang.

"Back off." He warned the others as the sword glowed with power. He put his concentration into it and it slowly shone red, it's barrier-dissipating power. The others were now ell away from the barrier and he swung the sword in an elegant arch, unleashing the Baryuuha. It flew over the ground and hit the barrier with such force, it wavered, and then it was engulfed in light. When the light and dust faded, there were three long, deep marks in the ground, and the barrier was gone. Sesshoumaru signaled them forward and they proceeded straight ahead before soon coming out into a brightly lit clearing. Kagome was standing, having pushed herself up after being thrown back by something powerful. A bright light that had come out of the broken mirror on the ground was shooting at her; she had no chance to move out of the way. Sesshoumaru watched, feeling helpless and hating the feeling. The light threw her into the air and held her that way, on her back, her eyes were closed. She seemed to be glowing with her own purple energy, trying to fight off the white energy.

Her eyes snapped open suddenly and she turned until she was upright, her now white trench coat flapping in the wind. She looked now as if she was the one emitting the white light, and it was slowly turning a purplish color. All of the wounds on her body were healed, as if they had never been there. After a few moments it had turned a hue of purple so light, it looked almost white. Kagome's hair was swirling around her, longer than it had been before, almost to her knees. She glowed as she was slowly brought to the ground and landed lightly. Her clothes had turned a white color that had a slight purple mixed with it. Her sunglasses were gone and even the sword was now the pearly color. She was staring at Kanna soberly, and Kanna looked slightly nervous. When Kagome spoke, her voice echoed and bounced off of the trees in the clearing. It made her surreal, and she seemed god-like.

"I have my grandfather's soul, Kanna. What do you hold on me now? How would you control me now?" Her voice made everything shake when she laughed. "You will be punished, Kanna, for those gangs coming after us and ultimately causing my brother's and mother's death." Kanna's eyes widened. "Yes, I know my mother was dead and that you used her to make that call to me, telling me about Souta's death." Kanna looked fearful. Kagome looked like a goddess, standing lightly on the ground, glowing that pearly color. She even knew things that otherwise would have been impossible for her to know. Kanna dropped to her knees.

"You have won, Kagome. You now possess my mirror's powers, and Kagura's. You are powerful, even beyond what I already knew. Unlike Naraku, I also know when to give up. I give up to you, Kagome." She was sincere, she knew when she had lost, and she was ready to die. But Kagome was not going to give her that.

"You deserve to die a million times over, Kanna." Her echoing voice once again filed the clearing. "I can't do that, in all good faith." Kagome smiled and lifted a hand, sending a blast of energy at her. Kanna writhed and squirmed on the ground in it, and when it faded she got up to find herself alive still. She was dressed in her Kimono, but it now was dirty and torn. She felt pains and aches all over her, and a lack of control she couldn't handle.

"What have you done to me?" She screamed. Kagome was now fading to a very light glow that people would not really notice. She waved her hand at Kanna.

"I turned you into a human to live out a full human life span, without the will to kill yourself. You must eat and sleep, and everything else a human does, you must now do. I thought it was a proper punishment since my mother and my brother can no longer live out theirs. I will watch you and make sure it is a living hell, too. I think we should give you an American name..." Kagome thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. "I've got it! Your name is now going to be Katrina Howard. How do you like that, Kat?" Kagome said in a voice dripping with false sweetness. 'Kat' had a horrified look on her face.

"You bitch!" She spat. Kagome shook a finger at her.

"I don't think your old enough to swear, Kat. You look about 10 years old! Yes, I think 10 years is a good number. And you know, if you tell anyone anything that happened before now, you'll end up in a straight jacket, in a hospital. Now THAT will be a long 70 or 80 years!" Kagome laughed and turned to the others, leaving 'Kat' standing there, her jaw agape. Kagome called over her shoulder. "Come now, we aught to bring you into town so someone can find the poor starving child and adopt you." She said like she was talking to a young child. Kat just stood there looking struck. Jax gave her a questioning look and she nodded to him. He went over and picked her up, kicking and screaming, and brought her into town, returning within a few minutes.

After Jax and Kat had left the clearing, she took a few steps closer to the others, watching their reactions. Riasha looked gleeful at what she had done to Kanna, but unsure of what was going on exactly. Hal looked like he was ready to go down on hands and knees and start worshipping her, and though she couldn't read Sesshoumaru's face well, his eyes were slightly confused. His aura was wondering about her too, he was impressed, but wanted to know what had changed about her. She was kind of curious herself. She knew that not much of it was really the mirror's power, it was something else. It had come from her dream the other night, a sort of power that she couldn't figure out. It was getting stronger everyday, but the night of her dream it had seeped to the surface. When the mirror's light hit her it sort of 'jump-started' the other power that had been lying somewhat dormant inside of her. She felt overflowed with quiet energy, powerful and seething inside of her. The buzzing from when she had woken up was now gone, and instead she could pick up any voice she wanted, and there were billions. If she concentrated she could figure out where the person was, who he or she was, and everything about them. Pretty much, she knew what was going on inside each and very person in the world. It was a funny feeling, she didn't know where it came from, how she was doing it, or anything. One thing really surprised her; the population was about 8 billion, which was a lot more than what the census said. The reason was all the hidden demons; there were a few billion of them! She could feel them all, some hiding like hermits in the woods, some of them pretending to be human, some of them didn't try, and these ones sickened her. They were either in hospitals, or in laboratories that the government knew nothing about. A few of them were being used for experimentation, and some she found were even government sponsored. She had never really trusted the government; somewhere in the back of her mind she knew things like this were going on. Other experimentations were being done too, on dogs and cats and other animals, and one evaded her for a moment, then she realized why. It was something she had never seen before, and alien, from space that they had not been able to traverse yet. It was kept captive by the free country itself: the US.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru brought her out of her thoughts and insights. She looked at him, her vision clearing, and finally really saw him. "Are you with us now?" He said, not impatiently, just curious. She nodded and realized that they had been trying to get her attention a couple of times now. She smiled.

"Sorry guys. I was having a... an insight." She finished. They both passed a look between them that she did not let go unnoticed. "Yeah? What?" She asked. Sesshoumaru was silent and Riasha nervously ventured forth.

"What happened to you, Kagome? Are you alright?" She asked. Kagome looked at them confused for a moment. Them she smiled happily.

"Am I alright? Am I all right? You guys have no idea what it is to be all right! I can _feel_ again! I can sing and dance and be happy. It's like I have become so strong that I can take the world and tip it upside-down if I wanted to!" She exclaimed. They gave her funny looks, even Sesshoumaru looked slightly put off. She grinned.

"So, you don't have the responsibility of all the stuff you had before, like people's emotions, and controlling your so as to not cause natural disasters? Your okay now?" Riasha asked tentatively. Kagome frowned.

"Nope, I definitely wouldn't say that. More along the line of it's gotten even worse, but clarified too. I can understand it all now. It isn't just a jumble of things trying to invade my brain all at once. I feel like I'm strong enough to handle them all. Like I said, I can take on anything now, compared to how it was before. It's just the opposite as when Sesshoumaru accidentally transferred his feelings to me. Then I felt like I was so overloaded that one more thing would push me over the edge. It was horrible." She shuddered. "But now I feel so free!" She jumped up into the air but forgot about her strength and ended up very high before she started to fall back down. She landed easily enough and laughed, doing a little dance. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but laugh at her antics. This was his Kagome, the Kagome he mated. She was silly, and funny, and hard headed, and lively, she was his life, what made him feel alive. She grabbed his hands and put them on her hips, and put her arms around his hips, dancing with him. For such a stiff person, he could move when needed though and He danced really well.

That was the scene Jax came to when he returned. Riasha was just about on the ground laughing, and Kagome and his usually placid friend were doing silly dances and then dancing close, like the young people of the generation did. Well, technically, Kagome was one of those young people, and man she knew how to dance like one. He walked over to Riasha and whispered in her ear.

"I don't know what's going on here, but you definitely should learn to dance like Kagome is." He said to her. She elbowed him lightly, still smiling. Kagome was doing a provocative dance her friend Eri had taught her a few years ago. She ran her fingers through her hair and went down low, turning her hips this way and that, before coming up again. Then she turned and was grinding with Sesshoumaru, who easily picked up on the dance and was soon as good as Kagome herself. Jax just about drooled. "We gotta learn how to do that." He said. He didn't know what was going on exactly to make them so silly, but there was nothing bad about the area. Riasha pulled him down to whisper in his ear, telling him everything Kagome had said. He smiled. "Good, I'm glad she's finally back to being like herself." This wasn't completely true, this was pent up energy from being held down too long, but still, she was back to being the girl that she used to be.

Kagome caught all of Riasha and Jax's conversation, remembering the part about the dancing. She whispered into Sesshoumaru's ear before dancing toward Jax, turning her back to him and giving Riasha a wink. Riasha smiled in acceptance, getting the idea of what Kagome was going to do. Kagome needed Riasha's permission first; otherwise she would have been flirting with someone else's mate. Sesshoumaru had been fine with it, hell; he'd be getting a kick out of it. Kagome kept her back to Jax and danced slowly closer to him, until she was right up to him. He was slightly surprised that she would be doing this, but when he saw the look of laughter on Riasha's face he realized she had somehow planned this. She took each of his hands and put them on her continuously moving hips, placing her butt against his groin. He got the idea really quick to go with it and smiled when he knew he had gotten it. His knees were bent and he was moving with her. Slowly she turned around and danced on his knee. She motioned to Riasha, who came over and attempted to dance on his other knee. Kagome showed her how to move her hips and after a few moments it clicked. Kagome watched Jax's face as he grinned at them, loving every moment. But them Kagome swayed away from him to dance with Sesshoumaru again. She got up beside him and bumped him with her hips, sending him a few feet. He looked stunned for a second, and she covered her mouth, she had forgotten her strength again. He got a sort of predatory look on his face and prepared to go after her. She squealed and ran off, him following close on her heels. They tore around the clearing a few times before she let him catch her. He hadn't been trying real hard; he knew she would give up eventually. He grabbed her hips and turned her around, kissing her sweetly. She smiled into the kiss. She was so happy, she wished this moment would last forever. But other thing needed to be done, so she pulled back and gave him an apologetic look. She turned to find Riasha and Jax locked in a tight, steamy embrace. She cleared her throat and they stopped to look at her, Riasha licking her lips. Both of their lips were slightly swollen, and Kagome ginned.

"We still have stuff to do guys, sorry. I would like to frolic around all day too, but Hal and Shippou there," She was pointing to them, they had been forgotten in all their 'frolicking', and were sitting under a tree, trying to look inconspicuous. "Hal needs a place to stay, and now the government isn't going to bother you." She directed at him. "Where do you want to go in the US?" He looked at her like he didn't know if he was supposed to talk to her. She grinned. "It's okay, I don't bite, anymore. I'm not like, a god or anything, so you can stop looking at me that way. I'm just a very powerful hanyou." She frowned. "I don't think I'm a hanyou either. Just, part demon, with miko and Shikon and other special powers." She smiled. "Yeah, that's it. I just have a lot of different powers. Now speak man, Speak!" He opened his mouth and then swallowed.

"I want to go to Texas. I have relatives there. They all said to come and visit anytime. I hope they meant permanent visits." He smiled wryly. She smiled back.

"Texas it is then! Come over here and visualize where you want to go, like a place outside the house, in even inside if no one is going to freak out. I think outside, possibly outback would be the best." She said, thinking.

"I know just the spot! I have a picture of the backyard when we were just kids, and now there should be nobody out there because it's now a garden that is unused. Grandma told me that in her last letter, just last month." He said. She grasped both of his hands.

"Okay, now think about being in that place, what it looks like, precisely, imagine being there." To the others she said. "I should be back in a jiffy guys! Stay right here and I'll be right back!" With that she suddenly vanished, then reappeared hardly a minute later. It had seemed the longest minute in the world to the other four but was just the 60 seconds that it was. Sesshoumaru strode to her, his passive face on securely. He grabbed her arm just enough so it hurt, and pulled her roughly closer to him.

"Don't ever do that again without asking me first." He growled. Riasha and Jax were shocked. He hadn't treated her that way ever since she had gotten there! What was going on? Her eyes flashed in anger and she was about to chew him out when a flash of recognition hit her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Can't fool me! You almost got me, but it's going to be a lot harder to get me with things like that now! I _know!_" She said before breaking up into laughter. Sesshoumaru had on a look of consternation, and let her arm loose. Damn, sometimes he wasn't sure if he liked his mind read! Finally Kagome forced herself to stop and looked around at them all soberly. "Okay, It's time to bring my grandfathers soul back to him. Let's go, all." She ushered them all in and glanced at Shippou. "Got it?" She asked him. He looked slightly confused for a moment before realizing she had given him their coordinates, her house. He grinned and nodded. They prepared to travel again, grasping hands, making the circle of sorts again.

"Here we go!" Said Kagome, and they dematerialized.

BWA HA HA! WARNING: sorry guys, I drank too much, I'm not going to change a thing. At least I don't think I will. Sorry if this chap is a little weird or hard to understand. I welcome questions, emails and the such. My email is, once again: OR!!! You COULD review, I sure wouldn't mind. Wink, wink

Hope you liked this one! But god, I shouldn't have done what I did. Oh well. Kagome's better! YIPPEEEEE!!!!! Happy dance! Can you tell I'm in the dancing mood tonight? Hell, I even wrote about it!

RyuuAngel


	5. Another Surprise

RyuuAngel

They touched down right outside the shrine steps and Kagome headed straight for the house. The rest went to follow, but Sesshoumaru stopped them and followed her alone. He stayed back just a pace or two behind her, staying close, not sure what they would be seeing. Kagome climbed the steps to her house and took a deep breath before entering the house. She met that horrid stench she knew she would and swallowed back a sob. Sesshoumaru heard it and came up, putting reassuring arms around her. She rested back against him for a moment, gathering herself to see what she knew was there. He unwrapped his arms, knowing she was ready, staying close. She once again saw the puddle of dark liquid that had dried on the floor. Deja vu sliced through her, making her stomach want to come up. She took one, then another step closer to the kitchen, where she knew they lay. She slowly turned to look into the room she always thought of as her mothers. It was where she had spent most of her time, baking and reading and even watching TV since she could see it from in here. Kagome choked back a sob at the sight of her dead family. Her brother had a bullet hole in the side of his head, in his temple. His skull was cracked on the other side where the bullet had hit and gone right through at the close range. Her mother's head was almost detached from her body, the slice in her neck so deep. Kagome let the tears flow down her face and kneeled down next to her mother and brother. She lovingly tucked the hair behind each of their ears, smiling through her tears. They were dead, another who had been killed over the Shikon. Everything eventually went back to the jewel, everything. She hated it with all of her heart; she wanted nothing more than to obliterate it.

If you had never known the jewel, we would have never laid eyes on each other.' His voice drifted casually into her mind and she realized he was right. If the Shikon had never been in existence, she never would have met Sesshoumaru. Her heart warmed thinking this and she smiled up at him with wet eyes. He stood, proud and regal as ever, waiting for her. She turned back to Souta and Mama and kissed them each on their cheeks. Their cold, hard skin received her parting gift with nothing, they did not feel it. More tears dripped down on them, and she sat back on her heels. Something occurred to her and she easily picked up her mother's limp, stiff body.

"Sesshou? Could you take Souta for me?" She whispered in a cracking voice. She was still terribly angry at what those men had done to her family. She stood and opened the door, maneuvering the dead weight through the door. She heard Sesshoumaru pick up her brother and start after her, shutting the door behind him. She made the journey over to the door to the well house quickly, Sesshoumaru on her heels. They entered to see Riasha and Jax looking at them with worried, then shocked expressions to see the two dead over their shoulders. They could smell Kagome on them and realized that these were people from Kagome's time, her family. They stood respectively back when she jumped into the well, surprised when a weird, dark light enveloped her. Sesshoumaru went after her, also disappearing to astonished looks. Shortly both returned and jumped to the top of the well.

"You're going to have to each hold onto one of us to get through the well and onto the other side. Riasha?" Riasha walked to her and they held onto each other's hands as they jumped simultaneously into the depths of the well. They landed on the other side of the well and jumped to the top to make room for Sesshoumaru and Jax. Kagome was staring at the well, trying not to look at the bodies of her dead mother and brother. Tears prickled at the back of her eyes and she blinked rapidly to try and clear her vision. They had other business to take care of right now, she had to be strong like she used to be. Jax and Sesshoumaru's presences hit her and they leaped up out of the well. They landed lightly next to the two women.

"Sesshoumaru, can you take care of them and explain where we are and why? I need to give my grandpa back his soul and make sure he's safe." She stared at him through red-rimmed eyes as he nodded curtly. She silently thanked him and jumped back into the well, sending him a last glance before she disappeared over the lip.

Sesshoumaru stood worried about the part demon-miko that had just left them. He really didn't want to let her go. What if she got into trouble and he wasn't there to help her? What if she got hurt? He shook these thoughts from his head. She would've left either way, she wasn't the type to be held down and treated like a weakling. He might have thought her pretty strong for a human before, but now he thought of her as an equal, or maybe even more than that. He knew that if she really wanted to, she could probably kill him. He had watched her with Kanna, the extreme power and control. Her aura radiated deadly and precise power, beyond any he had ever felt before. For a moment, when she had been in the sky surrounded by the light from the mirror, that moment when her eyes had snapped open, she looked like some beautiful omnipotent goddess. She filled the clearing with her power, a neutral power, unlike her miko energy. That power felt pure and toxic, where the taint of her spirit now felt calm and almost rippled. It had the same power as miko energy, but it did not send chills down the youkai's backs. Riasha was the only one who Miko Ki did not bother, she was half miko. That power added to her sense of knowing things sometimes, an intuition of sorts.

Riasha was wondering what Kagome was exactly. She had become so strong… She wasn't mortal. Of course, the demon blood made her immortal anyway, but even her human part had the feeling of more than a human. She was immortal on an impossible level, even her human self was indestructible. Riasha somehow knew that if anyone of them ever tried to kill her, they would fail miserably. She could probably kill any of them with a simple thought. But the girl was not the type to ever wish that on anyone, except a very limited few. She had even spared Kanna's life. She could feel Kagome in her conscious, always there, like a little light that refused to go out. Jax could feel it too, so could any perceptive mind. There were very few of these. Sesshoumaru had always been able to feel her there, inside of him. Very few others recognized the feeling they got within them, or understood it. There were a few who knew about her now, minds that had traveled beyond the brink and come back again. They felt her and knew what she was, a messiah, a goddess. Very few knew what she had come from, only that she was there. Shippou, in his youth and ignorance, did not understand that the new thing that nagged at the edge of his conscious was Kagome. It never even crossed his mind. All that he knew was that his surrogate mother had become powerful, more powerful than any other being he knew of. He was a little awestruck by her, she glowed a light gentle purple hue all of the time now. All of the clothes she had on were now that color, turned that way by the power that stirred in her body.

Sesshoumaru began to explain what was going on. First, he had to have Shippou and Riasha put up a barrier to make them invisible and without presence. He got a message from Kagome and buried the bodies near the Go-Shinboku, keeping the barrier up all the while. It would keep anybody from seeing or sensing them. After all, it would not be a good idea for any of them from this time to see them. Another Sesshoumaru was here somewhere, and if he was correct, the well had taken them farther back then just the normal exact 500 years… he had the feeling that they were just a little bit farther back than that, at about the time Kagome and Inuyasha had been looking for shards of the Shikon No Tama.

His theory proved right. Kagome in her school uniform appeared out of the shrubbery, riding her bike; here it was the early hours of morning. Sesshoumaru explained what this Kagome was doing here to the others, and watched the girl. She was glancing around her nervously, as if watching for something.

"Clear." She whispered. "Here goes!" Finally she started pedaling her bike, as fast as possible, toward the well. A red streak beat her there and stood between her and the well. Kagome slammed on the brakes and skidded to a halt a mere foot from Inuyasha. Inuyasha had the superior grin of his on his face.

"What's your hurry, Kagome?" he said in a cool voice. He scowled. "Not so fast! You're not going anywhere until you hand over the shards of the sacred jewel!" She gripped her chest over her heart.

"In my era girls have to go to school and it just so happens that this girl has a huge final tomorrow to study for! My attendance is so bad I might fail the class even if I ace the exam …What are you doing?" She screeched. Inuyasha was balancing a rock above his head, one foot propped up on the well.

"What does it look like? I'm going to cover the well for good! then you won't be able to go to that strange era of yours. GOOD RIDANCE!" Inuyasha had just gone to throw the rock when Kagome yelled the hanyou's weakness out.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha twisted this way and that with the commands before falling face-first, the rock landing hard on his back. Kagome had wheeled her bike closer and had a hand on the well lip. "Stay boy, I'll be back in three days. Don't even think about following me!" With that she disappeared into the well. Eventually the sit commands effect wore off and the hanyou rolled the rock off of him, cursing fluently. He left to go in the direction of the village, wincing from the sit commands that were still wreaking havoc on his back, not to mention the rock that had landed on it.

Sesshoumaru could hear the laughter behind him and couldn't keep a smile off his own face when the girl had tactfully sat' the hanyou to get past him. Jax had fallen to his side, grasping his ribs and laughing to the point of tears. Riasha had laughed so hard she had not been able to stand up straight anymore. Sesshoumaru could not keep a large and goofy grin off of his face as he watched the stupid hanyou. He chuckled and shook his head as his half-brother limped away to nurse his wounds and pride.

Kagome landed lightly on the bones and dirt of the other side of the well and looked up to see the familiar old shack roof. She jumped up out of the well and immediately took off in the direction her grandpa was, careful to keep herself invisible to keep from having people noticing her jumping quickly toward the aura. It was weak, but she could still feel it clearly and hoped it would not be too late. If his body went without his soul for tool long, it would reject it when it pooled into him. She raced faster, feeling as if she was also slipping not only through air, but also through time. It startled her at first to realize she had slowed time again, but she had. She would not be too late.

A tall building came into view, a large skyscraper; it was where her grandfather was. She slipped inside among the unknowing people, they would never know. She was moving so fast, and they were moving so slow, they never saw her. She made her way down stairs and found the last door locked with a sign indicating on staff was allowed here. She quickly dismantled the lock and took the knob completely off of the door, to find it was also secured with a visual eye scan. It was supposed to be impossible to get into unless your name was Dr. W.G. Taylor, or if you were with him. Kagome sighed and concentrated on that person, getting a mental picture of him. She found what she was looking for and imagined what his eye would be like. It appeared in her hand, bloodless, just a deep blue with dark gray rimmed eye.

People all gasped and watched as a man, a doctor, fell to the ground, his hand over his right eye. He was whimpering in pain as his other deep blue eye with a gray rim fluctuated in pain. People tried to get him to move his hand to see what the problem was. One of them finally succeeded and saw an empty, bloody hole where an eye should have been.

Kagome held the eye to the scanner and the door opened to admit her. After she went through it closed and she found herself in a dimly lit room. She sent the eye back to its owner, sick at having to do that to him, and let her new, sharper vision search out the room. There were gadgets and other scientific equipment scattered throughout the room, making it seem cluttered. On the far end there was a curtain that she strided toward and ripped open. She gasped to see her grandfather strapped down, and deathly pale. She quickly sliced through the straps, freeing him, and put her hands on his chest. His soul traveled down her arms and into him, making him glow. When the glow had disappeared his eyes shot open and he took a sudden breath. Kagome smiled, truly happy to see him alive.

"What happened? Where am I? What's going on?" He said, sitting up as quickly as his arthritic body would permit. Kagome helped him up and lent him some energy from her spilling resource.

"Gramps, do you remember the story I told you about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in the feudal times?" He nodded, of course he remembered. She would be gone for weeks at a time and return to go to school for a day or two before she was dragged away again. He remembered most the time she had come back from there and never gone back. She had eventually told him all of it. Her voice whispered in his ears as she helped him stand wand walked toward the door.

"Sesshoumaru's back, and I'm now his mate." Her grandfather turned to look at her in shock as she hurried him down the hall, explaining everything that had happened to her since she had found him again. After a half an hour, very summarized explanation, he was fully informed of everything, including the death of his daughter and grandson. He was full of grief, but knew it was not her fault. She tried to get him to come to the Sengoku Jidai with her, but he refused and said he would stay in the house. Nothing she said would sway him so she gave up and took him into the house. Even his human nose picked up the stench of blood and death.

Kagome stilled and shushed her grandfather as she heard the sound of a man's footsteps in the house. She told Gramps to wait there and quietly started to investigate. She slipped into the doorway of the living room where the unsuspecting burglar was pilfering her house. She glared at him before rushing at him silently to flip around and slam him against the wall just hard enough to knock the wind out of him. She took her arm and pinned both of his, bringing her body close to avoid a kick. He was, efficiently pinned and she snarled into a hauntingly familiar face with golden eyes and silver locks of hair framing it.

"Inuyasha?" Her confused voice echoed through the room as surprised amber eyes stared angrily into her own purple tinted orbs.

Ah, now that's quite a revelation. Is it really Inuyasha? Who is this guy, huh? HAHA! singsong voice "I know who and you guys don't!" But you'll soon find out if you haven't already guessed. Chocolate to anyone who can guess the answer. Put it in the review, please, take a guess. Come on, chocolate…? UH, how about wishes? I'll grant wishes. Everyone likes wishes. Believe it or not, there are people out there that DON'T LIKE CHOCOLATE! Amazing huh? It never seizes to perplex me. Shakes head in disbelief

RyuuAngel


	6. So Alike

Chapter 6: So Alike…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked astonished into amber gold-flecked eyes. "You, you can't be Inuyasha, he's dead!" The man she held pinned growled angrily at her. He was glaring at her with intense rage and just a small amount of ambiguity.

"Bitch, my name is not Inuyasha, so let go of me!" He wrenched out of her grasp, hurting himself more than her and threw a punch at her. Her youkai speed easily avoided it and she hit him with a light blast of energy, making him fall to the floor. He jumped up quickly and she eventually noted that his ears were normal, and his eyebrows were set slightly differently. She watched as he crouched and was looking her over with curiosity, ready for what she would throw at him next. She slowly let her mind relax and felt into his, realizing that this was not Inuyasha, but a reincarnate, much like herself. She looked further and found he was an orphan and was an only child. He was a street thug; she looked at his clothing and laughed. Her Inuyasha look-a-like was dressed in loose jeans that hung so low you could see his black boxers. He had on a wife-beater and a heavy black sweatshirt over that. Kagome had always wondered what Inuyasha would look like in modern clothes, and now she knew, man was he hott…

The woman who had called him Inuyasha' was looking him over intently. He made his voice as authoritive and as harsh as possible. "Quit checking me out, Bitch. You're giving me the creeps." He was surprised when she laughed again. She apparently wasn't going to let him move for the moment, so he studied her a little. He had been very surprised at her strength and agility. He looked closer at her and found that she was thin and flat muscled, but not strong enough to throw him around the way she had. He realized she had a hefty rack on her and nice shaped hips and body, she was a babe all right. Too bad he had to meet her in these circumstances. She had the most captivating eyes he had ever seen, a blue-gray that had a purple tint to them. They were deep with knowledge beyond her years, yet full and brimming with life. Her face was a light creamy color with high cheekbones and pretty pink lips. Her unruly, almost knee length ebony hair made her seem sexy. Her smile that she wore at the moment seemed to be heaven shining upon him. Shit, he wished he hadn't been robbing her house. He suddenly wondered why she was smiling. He stood up from his crouched position and gave her a grin.

"So, baby, sorry about robbing your house. I'm a little short on cash," He leaned overly casually on the desk behind him, "Are you gonna let me move?" He said in his smart-ass voice that rang so familiar. She returned his grin, shaking her head in wonder.

"I apologize for calling you Inuyasha." She searched him mentally. "I believe you have something of mine, could you please hand it over?" He looked taken aback, then scowled.

"I don't know what your talking about, bitch. I have nothing on me that's not mine." He lifted his chin and tempted her to say otherwise. She walked right up to him, putting her face inches from his. His gaze never wavered; he stared down at her from his superior height. She tenderly ran her hand down the side of his face, shocking him and making him blush. She giggled and stepped back laughing outright at his confused face.

"Once again, I apologize. You closely resemble someone from my past, my very distant past. In fact, I am absolutely certain you are his reincarnate." She bestowed the information as lightly as you would a cigarette, but he took it like a heavy blow. His eyes widened and he took a step back. Then he stood straight and trained his features into a mask of uncaring.

"I don't believe in that shit. It's just rumors stupid fucking people make up so they don't fear death. Well, the thing is, you die. Its all nothing, your life is gone. End of story." He once again raised his chin up, waiting for her to disagree. He wasn't disappointed. But he didn't expect the calmness in her whole demeanor when she replied.

"I happen to know it is true because I am a reincarnate myself. I even got to meet my predecessor." She tipped her head cutely. "By the way, what is your name?" She COULD find out, but she figured she'd ask first. Hmmm, maybe she should show off a little.

"I don't think I need to tell you." He answered when he got over his surprise at what she had said. Reincarnates were rumored to be hundreds of years apart to keep them from meeting. For her to meet her ancestor would be impossible, that would be if he believed in that shit. But he didn't, so it didn't matter anyway. Man, this girl was a whack-job. Figures, all the real beauty's had to be the insane ones. Well, it was time to go, maybe he'd get lucky and she wouldn't call the police. He pushed himself away from the desk and was about to start for the door, but her next words stopped him.

"I'll bet you I can guess your name, the one you were born with." He stopped and looked interested, but was trying to hide it. "If I'm right, you have to come with me to test if you are the reincarnate of my old friend. If, I'm wrong, you can leave and you will have my word that I will not call the police on you." She knew that Inuyasha could not pass up a challenge, it was inconceivable.

"So your saying that if I walk out this door, you are going to call the police." She smiled sweetly.

"Yep!" She lied through her teeth. He gave her a dark look before nodding, deciding quickly. Just like him, rash decisions, never thinking anything through. She sighed mentally.

"Alright, your given name is Jeremiah, Jerry Thomas Parry. Your nickname through high school was JT. Your name on the streets here is Dog-Demon because you fight dirty and quick, a lot like a dog." His jaw hung open in such shock she had to laugh. "What, did I surprise you? Why don't you ask me something no one knows but you, and I'll bet you I can tell you the answer." He got over his shock and was looking at her in such horror, the one thing he was afraid of. He made the decision instantly, fearing the answer. He was the only one who knew this, though rumors of him said just the opposite.

"How many people have I killed?" Her answer was immediate.

"One. There are rumors everywhere that you are merciless and cold. But you have only actually killed one person, in self-defense no less. You like everyone to think you are a murderer, but in fact, you hate to see people die." She smiled at him sadly. He noticed a chair nearby and sat down, holding his head in his hands.

"What are you, bitch?" Her smile did not waver from her beautiful face.

"Don't you ever get a chill up your spine, to look behind you and see no one there? Hasn't something weird ever happened at a pressing moment that you simply cannot explain? How many times have you wondered about yourself because you feel like there is so much more?" She delicately put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her unexpected touch but did not pull away. He nodded mutely. "I know how that feels. Until my powers were unveiled, I always felt like there was something missing. You know what I'm talking about." He stood abruptly.

"I don't need this." He was headed out the door to find his was blocked by the girl. He hadn't even seen her move. "What the hell? Get out of the way." She was not smiling, but instead looked slightly angered.

"We have a bet. I won, so you are coming with me." There was a glow coming from somewhere and the hairs on the back of his neck twitched. He was disturbed to realize the glow was emanating off of her, a light purple illumination washed over him being this close to her. He felt comforted by it and wanted to just sink into it and relax. But he could not, he was determined to leave. His fist swung at her but he somehow missed. He swung again, and again, but she seemed to be able to dodge them. He put all his force into a straight punch, directed at her nose. His hand met resistance this time, but not her face. His hand was held in an iron grip, she had caught it. He stared into her extraordinary eyes, dumbfounded. Her hand had stopped his punch like a stonewall would have. He saw a flash and noticed she had moved. Then the feeling of his other hand reached his brain and he found it was held captive be her right hand. She put enough force behind her to blow them back and slammed him into the same wall as before, when she had caught him robbing her house. He let out a breath upon contact and found himself short of breath, the wind knocked out of him. Her face was next to his, her hair tickled his nose.

"You will play your part in the bet. I do not like to be cheated. I can kill you simply by thinking it, and I can cause you mental anguish as well. I can handle you physically, and mentally. Are you going to come with me willingly, or do I have to force you?" She whispered in his ear. He attempted to bring his leg up to knock her off of him, to find it securely pinned by her own legs. Her strength was amazing. Power was rolling off her in waves, making him feel weak and helpless. She felt him concede and let off of him. He slumped to the floor, trying to regain his breath. He stared up at her in wonder and surprise, but no fear. She didn't expect it.

"Have you heard of the Shikon No Tama?" He was taken off guard by that question.

"Yeah," He breathed. "I didn't think anyone else in America had heard anything about it. I researched it in school for a history class. I think it was the only project I ever did in school." He smirked. "How do you know about it?" She smiled and pulled her shirt aside to reveal her collarbone, a slight bulge just noticeable above it.

"I am the bearer of the Sacred Jewel."

He scoffed at her profoundly blunt statement. "Feh, Prove it." His remark brought a smile back to her lips.

"Alright." She waited while he stood and then concentrated. Her eyes glowed purple and wind whipped around the room. Her hair lifted and swirled but was unaffected by the sudden wind. Her clothes too were constantly moving, but not billowing in the wind. "Do you like hot weather better?" Her voice echoed and bounced. The temperature rose and Jerry found himself sweating. "Or maybe you're a cold weather person…" The sweat on him turned cold and he shivered uncontrollably. Then the temperature came back to normal and her eyes returned to a blue gray color, still tinged lavender. "Are you convinced?" He nodded and she went over to take his hand. "So you will come with me?"

"Yeah, and then when you sleep, I'll rip your chest open and take the jewel for myself!" She shook her head.

"Inuyasha wanted the jewel too, did you know that? He was going to use it to become a full-blooded demon. Oh, did I mention that he was a half-demon?" She mentally congratulated herself on that one, seeing his shocked face, and pulled him toward the door. He walked after her dazed by everything that had happened. They walked across her yard, through the shrine and into the old well house. He didn't try to run away, he was too curious as to what was going to happen. What she had said earlier about weird things occurring at opportune moments had got to him. Once, he had thought for a moment when he was fighting that he had grown claws, but when the adrenaline wore off and he remembered and looked, his nails were normal. The man he had been fighting had four long cuts down his thigh, and here had been no knives in the fight. Another time one of the gang members thought he saw cat-like ears growing out of his head while he had been concentrating on listening hard. The finale time he had no idea what had happened. It was the only time he had ever killed somebody. A big, heavy guy was trying to kill him with a knife and things were starting to look desperate. The guy must have weighed 250 pounds, but Jerry remembered picking him up and throwing him down an alleyway that was at least 40 feet long; an impossible feat for the 6'3" 185lb man. He still did not know how he had done it, crashing the man into a wall and watching as his neck broke upon impact. Then he remembered one other instance when all of the gang had claimed his eyes had turned red for a moment in anger. Another gang had been trying to taunt him and had mentioned his mother. Now he wasn't so sure that all those things hadn't happened.

"I suppose I should tell you something about what you are going to see." His eyes focused on her and he spoke before she could continue.

"Yeah, and I'd like to know your name." He requested. She opened her mouth for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"I keep forgetting that you DO NOT know me. My name is Kagome." Her memory flashed back to when she had said that to him last time, in not so different circumstances, for totally opposite but really not that different reasons. Last time because he had believed she was someone else; and this time because she kept forgetting that he was someone else. Suddenly she had a taste of what Inuyasha had felt and smiled sweetly and sadly.

"I am bringing you into the past where another you exists. We will stay under an enchantment that will keep us from being sensed or seen. I also aught to warn you that I am mated, uh, like being married, to the other you's older brother, Sesshoumaru. You two did not get along, at all, and he may not be so glad to see you. I will not let him harm you, but be warned he may try. OH! Yeah, I should probably say that he was actually only your half brother, and a full-blooded dog demon, so don't be surprised when he acts a little superior. We have friends with us, Riasha who is a half dragon demon, and Jax who is an Alaskan wolf demon. I don't think they will harm you in any way, or will want to. Both of them are actually pretty nice. Uhhhh, I think that's it!" She smiled brightly at his information-confused face and hooked an arm through his. If he had been more coherent he would have blushed.

"Now, when I count to three I want you to jump into this dry well with me, I promise we will not be hurt or anything. As you can see, if for some reason we cannot get through, there is a ladder to climb out, although I don't need it…" She looked at him and he nodded, not really expecting to do anything but land at the bottom. He had made jumps like that before, and some even longer ones, this was nothing. She said one and they simultaneously put a foot on the edge of the well. On two they stood on the lip in crouched positions. On her three they jumped and fell closer and closer to the bottom of the Bone Eaters Well.

"OH! And after we jump through, you need to give me back the necklace you were going to steal. It's been in my family for generations and I would be very angry if it were gone." She said just before they were about to hit the dirt of the bottom of the well.

I really do enjoy writing cliffhangers, don't I? Grins evilly

But there will be more because I WILL finish this series. I don't know whether there will be a third one yet, we'll see. I don't think I'll need to. This story may be a bit longer than the other one, that's all.

So, how do we like this new development? (Inuyasha) He's baaaack! Hee hee.

Please review and put questions, comments, etc. and then I will post more. I may anyway because like I said, I want to finish this series.

RyuuAngel

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Nuisance

AN: Hello! I'm back and ready to write, I hope. Heh, Heh, hopefully. I'm just a little silly and have four stories going at once now, so don't be angry when the updates are far apart. I can't help it. I'll try to get one for each story in every week so each story will be updated at the same time. I've got a system going here. But my muse doesn't like systems, oh, no, she wants to work on whatever mood type she's in at the moment. She's been all depressed lately so the Corrupted has been the easiest to write. And now I'm going to get to work on this one, here we go!

Chapter 7: Nuisance

Jerry bent his knees to prepare to impact on the dirt, shutting his eyes. It took him a moment to realize he never had and he cracked open an eye to see swirling blackness all around. His body felt light as air as they traveled through; the only actual feeling was Kagome's arm gently holding onto his. His eyes widened in perplextion and wonder when he realized they never hit the dirt, they were going through it! The darkness around them held an eerie light to it, making him feel uneasy. He felt his feet touch down on solid earth and almost tipped over from the feeling of having weight again. The world materialized around him and he realized they were in a well, but not the same one as before. After his eyes had adjusted and his balance returned he studied where they were. This well felt very different. The air he breathed in was old but clean, not full of the fumes air usually held. Vines twisted up to the top of the well, no ladder was to be seen. The blue sky seemed to laugh at him, taunting him with its unexpected presence.

He swore silently, earning a look from the girl that was not disapproving, but merely amused. Most girls chided him when he swore, but it almost seemed as if she was used to it… but that was impossible, he had only known her for maybe a half an hour. Though, she had said that she had known his former body, the person he was incarnated from. But that was a bunch of bullshit. Reincarnation was just a bunch of myths created so people could rest easy thinking their loved ones and eventually themselves would be reborn into this world as someone, or something else. Stupid idiots who couldn't face the facts. Bunch of wimps.

Still, he could not get the thought out of his head that she was familiar to him, too.

Kagome smiled and tried to hide it, as Jerry was obviously startled. He stared at the sky as though he had never seen it before, and finally seemed to come back to himself, at least enough to swear. Just like Inuyasha. She sighed, now she knew why Inuyasha was always comparing her to Kikyou. It struck her hard and she realized she was no better than him, except being open about it. Everything Jerry did reminded her of her old friend. It would hurt to see him again, remembering and maybe even watching the things that they had been through together. She sighed again and this time Jerry looked at her quickly, analyzing why she was sad. Of course there was no way he could know, so she may as well tell him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, where we are, your counterpart still exists, and I loved him once upon a time." She smiled sweetly, capturing him in her emotion. "This is a time five hundred and one years ago. There actually is another me here too. Well, two of them if you count the person I was reincarnated from, Kikyou. I'm putting a spell on us to make us invisible and impossible to be sensed. We have to go and join my friends. I think I know where they are." He started to say there was no such thing as reincarnation and spells but then she was closing her eyes, hiding them from him. He just watched her curiously, studying her exquisite features.

Suddenly he was conscious of a pulling feeling, an aura of great power. It wafted over him, coming from her. She was glowing softly a whitish purple light. There was a quick flash that momentarily blinded him and her eyes opened to reveal purple orbs of light. They glowed eerily and he shook off the feeling of foreboding that gripped at him. It did not leave entirely as he watched her in awe, all thoughts of spells and reincarnation zooming and making him dizzy. It was real. It chanted over and over in his fuzzy brain. It was real. It was real! The glowing faded to a gentle wave and stayed with them. Her eyes were not as brightly purple now, with just a slight glow coming from their translucent depths.

"Lets get going." Her echoing voice startled him with its clarity and strength. "They must be worried about me." She began to walk toward a stand of trees and he felt compelled to follow, his legs strangely disobeying his command to not move. It was as though there was a wall behind him that forced him forward with each step she took. He fought it every step and stumbled on a root, falling. She turned quicker than he could imagine, challenging gravity and reality. He closed his eyes and prepared to hit the ground, pulling in his arms and getting ready to land on his shoulder. After many moments and nothing had happened he opened his eyes in surprise. Dirt and grass, a fly frozen in midair, met his gaze. He felt like he was floating, noting how his toes were barely touching the ground. He moved his arm and touched the fly, watching as it moved fractionally and then stopped and hovered in the air again. But its wings did not move, it just hung there as if suspended on imaginary threads. Her amused voice cut into his dazed brain.

"Are you going to stay like that all day? Because I can let you fall." He whipped his head around and met her eyes with his surprised ones. His perspective was tilted and made him dizzy. He moved his foot forward and under him, setting the other one down experimentally. As soon as he moved it and tried to put weight on it, gravity returned and he stood straight.

"How the hell are you doing that?" His wide eyes searched her still purple hued ones. She laughed and motioned for him to walk. He grudgingly walked beside her.

"I guess I can slow time and move through it as if it wasn't slower. To others, I'm just moving very quickly, at times to fast to see. I can make other people join me when I do it too." She glanced at him and smiled slyly. "Do you still believe there is no such thing as magic and reincarnation?" She bit her lip and turned her gaze serious. He snorted.

"I have no reason to believe in the reincarnation BS yet. But you just about got me hooked on the magic shit." She laughed again and he realized how musical and cute her laugh was. Something within him longed to make her laugh again.

"You are so stubborn! Just as bad as him. Do you see that tree ahead?" He looked up and saw one of the largest trees he had ever seen before. Actually, it closely resembled a younger version of the tree at the shrine he was robbing. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment of what he had done and smirked. Well, that was the wrong house to rob! He nodded at Kagome and observed the scenery around him, taking note of things subconsciously.

"This is the Go-Shinboku, the tree Inuyasha was pinned to and where I first met him. Did you know I was the one who broke the spell?" She climbed up on the root and looked down at him, bathed in sunlight. Her hair haloed her and lighted her face, making her look surreal. He felt his loins tighten in response and cursed.

"Yeah. I know. I read the whole legend, actually. About a reincarnate named Kagome falling into a well and releasing e half demon from his spell. He tried to get the Shikon No Tama from her and she put a rosary around his neck to control him." She looked at him surprised and he grinned. "I told you, it's the only project I ever did. Its not hard to remember something you've only done once and don't plan to do again." She laughed her sweet, rich laugh again and he smiled back at her.

Kagome turned to look back at the tree briefly and was going to jump down when something caught her eye. A small wound in the bark, diamond shaped could be seen, where the arrow that had pierced Inuyasha's heart had been. She touched it wondrously and felt immense power in it. Evil power. She felt a delicate shudder run through her frame and turned away from the tree, jumping down to where Jerry stood. He looked astonished at how far she had jumped, having crossed at least 15 feet from the trunk of the tree to where he was.

"Okay, now how did you do that one?" She giggled and jumped away from him, landing a good 30 feet away and then coming back in what was only a flash of movement and appearing next to him. He jumped back and had stunned eyes fixed on her.

"What, that?" She grinned and he lifted his arms and crossed them, grabbing his elbows.

"Yeah, that. Now how did you do it?" he fired at her. She sighed and gave him a playful smile.

"I am part demon and can borrow on my mates power, and have any of his powers or abilities. I also have extra power that is my own I gained from… I'm not totally sure where. I think it was inside of me, but I was hit with a seriously hard blast of energy and it jump-started' my powers. I can read minds and probably kill someone simply by thinking it. I haven't tried to kill anyone, or even hurt them or control what they think or do. But I just know, I can feel it." He nodded his eyebrows raised, trying to look like he was understanding her, but she could see he was thoroughly confused. She motioned for him to follow her and he decided to rather than become her psychic guinea pig. After seeing what she could do, nothing would surprise him anymore. That was, until they walked through a barrier and he saw Kagome's friends.

Kagome knew exactly where they were because she knew where Sesshoumaru was. He knew they were approaching, but she hadn't told him about Jerry. She didn't know how he would react. She felt the barrier and parted it briefly to let herself and jerry in. Jerry's face drained of color when he saw the youkai appear out of nowhere. Three of them, all whipped around faster than the eye could detect and were now staring at him. She laughed outright at the arrested look on Sesshoumaru's face when she silently explained what had happened, telling each of them separately. Then Jax did something unexpected, he walked forward and held out a hand to shake, keeping his gaze aloof.

"Hello, Jerry. I am Jax and I just wanted to let you know that I am so sorry that you had to be the reincarnate of that whelp." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and scowled. He gave the guy a shake of the head and grasped his hand briefly before stepping back and grinning because he couldn't control it. Riasha rolled her eyes and stepped forward next.

"Please ignore him. He is an inconsiderate jackass. Inuyasha is just a little stupid sometimes, is all. I am Riasha, mated to that clown over there, and friend to Kagome." She smiled one of her dazzling smiles and he did his best not to stare at her. She was absolutely beautiful, with a short dress on, pretty medium colored eyes, and honey colored hair with lighter highlights. She had on a silver choker and her dress was low-cut to be revealing. He shook his head and forced himself to stop staring at her. He turned next to the silver haired man that he had not met. He looked up a little, realizing that he was taller tan himself, but other than that, they were very similar. It was uncanny. How much they looked alike, the same eyes and hair. He was surprised by the hostility in his eyes and saw the coldness there. He made no move to introduce himself and a long silence stretched forth. Finally Kagome came forward, looking mutinous.

"This is no way to act around a visitor! Though he is Inuyasha's reincarnate, he is NOT Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru, you had better stop it! This is absolutely ridiculous! I don't know what you hold against Inuyasha, but there is no reason to take it out on Jerry!" Kagome had stormed up and was standing under the tall, dangerous looking man's nose. Her head barely came to his chin. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed in anger. But then she was there, in his head, and he sighed. There was no point in fighting with her, and she was right after all. He was being stupid, he knew this, but this was Inuyasha, except different. He hated the stupid hanyou, and here he was, now there were two of them. But it was true, it wasn't this Jerry's' fault, he didn't cause him to do what he had done. He sighed again and stepped forward, eyes shadowed and unfeeling.

"I am Sesshoumaru, half brother to the one you were incarnated from. I do not mean to be so hostile, but you, he caused me great problems. Do not hold it against me." Kagome almost fainted. She never expected Sesshoumaru to go that far! But then again, he had changed a lot from when she had first fallen in love with him, and she knew he was not so cold and merciless to everyone, it was something about Inuyasha that had made him be like. She wondered what had happened to make him hate his own brother do much. She felt a cold feeling wash over her, and a feeling of intense forlornness and loneliness. It was weird, with all of her favorite people around her, to feel this way, and then it went away, as if a thing had taken it and disposed of it. She shook off the weird feeling and turned to Sesshoumaru, smiling.

"So, have you guys been enjoying the show?" She gestured to the village that was in clear view from where they stood. Sesshoumaru's brow's arched innocently.

"I have no idea what you speak of." Jax snorted and Riasha smiled. Jerry watched with confusion, having no idea what they were talking about. Show, what show?

"What has happened so far? What did you get to see?" She grinned and looked from one to the other, but no one spoke, and she saw the confused looking Jerry staring at her questioningly. "I'm sorry. I haven't explained everything to you. You know how I fell through the well a long time ago?" She did not wait for him to answer. "Well, this is a little after I fell through. And these guys have been watching everything that has happened since they got here a little while ago. I want to know what happened." She stared pointedly at every one of them, until Riasha finally spoke.

"We were watching the well and saw you ride at it really fast. Inuyasha beat you there and said you weren't leaving until you gave him the jewel shards. You got all dramatic about failing school and he picked up a rock to cover it with…" A large smile broke out on her face and she covered her mouth while titter of a giggle came out. Kagome bit her lip and sniffed, trying hard not to laugh. She remembered the time. Riasha continued for Jerry's benefit. "You said the incantation for the prayer beads around his neck, over and over, while he squirmed and looked like he was being hit in the back. Then he," A giggle escaped her lips. "He fell," A burst of laughter. "And, and, and." She sputtered and took a breath. "He fell and dropped the rock on his back!" She went into fits of laughter and Jax and Sesshoumaru stood with grins on their faces. Kagome had a look of disapproving amusement across her face. Then she giggled and started laughing with Riasha.

Jerry stood stunned for a moment, having not seen it, but finally processing what she had said and the meaning of it. He let a grin touch his lips and shook his head, finally getting it. Kagome got her laughter under control.

"Then I said, I said stay boy' didn't I? And then I said, and don't even thing about following me!'" She chuckled and shook her head. It wasn't funny at the time, but I've never really looked at them like that. When you see it that way, it is kind of funny…" Riasha finally got control of herself and just smiled. Jerry was still smiling at the implications and made a comment.

"Does the guy always do stuff like that?" At the multiple nods and chorus of affirmatives, he looked disdainful. "I am truly sorry that I am implicated with him." He shook his head seriously and laughter erupted from them all this time. Jerry grinned with them, unable to keep the serious look. It was impossible with all the easiness and relaxed feelings there were in their own little world. They were unknown by everyone in this time, undetectable in spite of the loud laughter. And it made the show that much more fun to watch.

When things had settled down Kagome stood quietly in Sesshoumaru's arms while Jax and Jerry chatted about who know what and Riasha listened. She sighed and remembered what she had brought him there to do. She asked Sesshoumaru and he agreed, though he had his doubts. What if the sword would not transform for him, or worse, repelled Sesshoumaru after? He did not like the sound of that, especially after he had finally gotten it to accept him. He sighed and drew the sword, knowing that it had to be done regardless. Kagome called a hesitant Jerry over, who seemed nervous about being near the demon with the drawn sword. It was a rusty and chipped piece that he recognized from the legend as the Tetsusaiga. It was held out to him, after an explanation of why they wanted him to hold it.

He reached put his hand and gripped the handle with slightly unsteady hands, fearing that he would be able to do it, and also afraid that he wouldn't. He concentrated and felt it pulse in his hands, as if greeting him. It grew warm and then flashed, becoming a large and sharp fang. He held the deadly sword easily in two hands, bringing it down to analyze. There were no imperfections on it now, and it thrummed with unused power. He let his energy flow back into him and watched as it turned back into a rusted and ugly sword. He gave it to Sesshoumaru, pointing the handle at him for the taiyoukai to take.

Sesshoumaru grasped it and almost sighed in relief when it did not reject him. Then he remembered that it was for use in protection of humans, and that he had fallen for Kagome while she was still human, making the spell ineffective on him. It cancelled out, but he hoped it still worked on other youkai, so he could hand it to them and watch while their hand sizzled. It was amusing. He resheathed the sword and watched as Kagome chattered on about how she was sure he was Inuyasha's incarnate. He sighed and pulled her closer, getting a warm smile from her. He wondered what Kagome planned for them all now. She always did seem to have something new up her sleeve.

AN: there! I finished another one! Yippee!

Now I have to send them all away for my beta to look over, thanks Niamha, and then I'll post the bunch of them!

PLEASE REVIEW!

ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE MOMENT:

GASP GETTING PICS DONE OF RIASHA AND JAX! HAPPY DANCE


	8. Past Pains

AN: Sorry my updates are so, uh, weird lately! I had a cold and did not have the energy to write. Nope, I laid in bed all day, sleeping most of the time. I couldn't stay awake in school, but couldn't skip because I didn't want to fall too far behind. And tonight I finally got up the energy to get back to writing! At-choo! But I still have a cold! Make wishes for me that I get better so I can catch up with my fics! Oh, and my schoolwork that I fell way behind on…

Chapter 8: Past Pains

The rain drummed all around, but they sat inside their protective barrier, untouched. Kagome and Riasha had done a joint spell to put a shield over them that kept off the rays of the sun, and the rain, or allow sunlight in, all on whim. It had been a day and a half now and people were starting to snip at each other. The close quarters were starting to become tighter and much too small for the four demons and one human in there. Riasha was just trying to work out a plan with Kagome on how to enlarge the barrier without using too much of their energy. Jax, Sesshoumaru and Jerry watched uninterestedly, until Jerry stepped forward and interrupted them.

"Why are we staying here anyway? Are you going to allow me to go home anytime soon? And your friends seem to be ready to go back now too." His voice held all the crabbiness of a frustrated mortal and she smiled up at him.

"Well, I'm not sure why, but I have the feeling you should stay with us. Somehow, you're important to us, otherwise I wouldn't have found you robbing my house. That was no coincidence." She gave him a serious glare when he snickered. "My friends will wait here as long as I ask them to. I believe they trust me. I do have reasons for not returning as of yet." She sighed and looked around at them all, seeing curious faces. The problem was, she wondered as much as they did why she kept them here. All she knew was that she had a feeling that they should stay here for a little bit. She hoped Shippou was okay, because though she could feel everyone's minds, she could not do it across time. It was a very odd feeling, going through the well now. When she was in there, her mind was empty of the voices of the millions of people across the world. When she came to this side, she could only hear the voices of people in this world, only the ones in this time. Many were cries for help she cringed at, but dared not do anything. Messing with time was a serious infraction that could change everything, just by doing one simple thing. Say she answered someone's call for help, and saved them. Say they were someone who was trying to kill her and Inuyasha in this time, and she accidentally helped the monster kill them? No, she dared not infringe on time, it was one thing that was almost totally out of her control. She could slow it down, but she could not change what happened in it. Their mere presences could cause a flux, which she hoped to prevent with the barriers.

So time was still a mystery to her, and she could not tell what was happening in her time, modern time. She thought about going and checking, but then she remembered what she had told Shippou, and decided she would keep her promise and give him until dusk. She had asked him to check on the mansion and spy on it to see if there was anyone there. She wanted to know if their were government agents waiting for them, or if the place had been searched, those kinds of things. She had told him to be very careful and discreet. She wanted him to come back if there was no one there, and they would proceed immediately to Sesshoumaru's grand home. If there was someone there, he was to wait and see until tonight, when he would come and either say that they had gone, or that they were still there, waiting for them. Tonight would tell, and she had told him not be the least bit late, because it would make them worry. He had been very proud to take the job and she hoped everything was okay.

Riasha poked her hard and Kagome came out of her dazed state to glance around.

"Hello, earth to Kagome? We are here, where are you?" Kagome smiled tartly and raised her chin.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking. I hope Shippou comes back with good news, is all." Everyone looked sobered at that statement and she regretted lowering the mood. "Hey, I think it should be fine, so lets use a bunch of our energy and widen this out a bit, eh?" Smiled were shared because they all were getting restless. "Here, Riasha, I think we can go for the surrounding woods, no one travels through here, and with the spell, they won't make it here anyway." Riasha nodded.

The spell she spoke of was a precaution to keep people from running into the barrier. Right when they came within 20 feet of it, they would stop and seem to remember something they had forgotten and have to return to get it. Each time, something like that would happen, if someone neared the barrier. This way, they would not ever know there was anything in these woods. Sesshoumaru had been sure to pick a part of the woods that was rarely traversed, and made it that much less noticeable. With the widening of the area in which the barrier encompassed, there also came the likeliness that the spell they had erected would be used. It would need more energy, which she had plenty of. Riasha did not, but Kagome would be sure to take on the extra burden.

Kagome sent out the barrier wall another 10 feet on all sides, and told them where the barrier walls were so no one accidentally ran into them. The space the barrier encompassed was now 20 feet wider and longer, making it feel easier to breathe. Demons were claustrophobic and did not like tight spaces. Their sleeping rooms usually were next to an outside wall, and had a large balcony. The whole wall was one large window, with a sliding glass door that could be opened to let fresh air in. Inside the tight quarters of the barrier wasn't too bad because it was outdoors, but it still told on them when they were forced to stay in the same place all the time.

It was about noon now and they still had at least 7 hours until the sun sank behind the golden horizon and Shippou arrived. She sighed and decided to take something up she had not asked her mate. She had always wanted to know, but there was neither a time, nor a place for it. If they could not get away from the others, she could talk to him mentally, and be able to get more out of him. Yes, that was a good idea, she could go over and sit in his strong arms and talk to him telepathically.

She rose from where she had been sitting, concentrating on enlarging the barrier, and went to Sesshoumaru, who was sitting in a corner by himself. The spot he was in allowed him to see everyone else in the barrier, as well as the village, and Inuyasha's forest. It was a clever spot to be. He looked up when she came near and she felt a shiver go down her spine at the plain look of need in his eyes. They had not been able to mate in the last few days because of the circumstances they were in. She wondered if Riasha and Jax were having the same problem. An idea struck her.

"Hello, why are sitting here all alone? Mind if I join you?" He smirked at her casual tone and pulled her down to sit across his lap. She let out a small yelp at his sudden move and then smiled at him mockingly. "Missed me that much?" He buried his nose in her sweet smelling hair and made a noise that was affirmative. She giggled and he held her tighter against him. A yell made them slowly look down at the others.

"Hey! Keep it PG up there, will ya!" Jerry gave them a wink and then went to talk to Jax. Kagome giggled and Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat, clearly not intending on listening to the reincarnate. His hands wandered over her body and Kagome slapped them playfully.

"Sesshoumaru! He's right, there are people right down there. Besides, I have an idea." He stopped and turned her around so she could look at him.

"Yes? A better idea than what I have?" She blushed and he smirked. She turned all the way around and strattled his lap, her forearms resting on his shoulders, her hands linked behind his neck.

"Yes, a better idea. I was thinking about making a spot that would be invisible to them, would make us invisible and noiseless. Like a bedroom with soundproof walls. And then we could have our fun without worrying about them." She smiled her beautiful smile and he gave her a small one back.

"I forget just how ingenuous, yet smart you are. This idea sounds splendid, and private. How long will it take to make?" She raised her eyebrows and shut her eyes, her aura getting stronger. He knew that if she opened them they would blaze purple light and power. She slowly opened her lids, her eyes slightly more purple than usual from the use of her power and smirked.

"All done." She leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly, while he held her to him. But then she pulled back and looked imploringly into his eyes, and his heart sank. She wanted to talk first, he could see by the look in her eyes. He sighed and tried to quell his arousal, but it did just the opposite. Her mind bore into his and he opened to her, feeling for her question. Dammit, she wanted to know about Inuyasha, and that was not what he wanted to talk about at the moment. He leaned back against the tree behind him and stared into her eyes, trying to form an answer. What did he want to tell her exactly, but she would know if he was holding back and demand to know everything. He took a breath and started to speak, not feeling like communicating telepathically.

"My father was a great demon, but like every soul on this earth, he has a weak spot. My own mother was a beauty beyond compare, a treasure. In an unusually hard birth, she died having me. My father taught me all I know about fighting and the running of the castle. Then he let his weakness get to him again with Inuyasha's mother. She took my own mother's place by his side, and it made me angry. I was now as strong as my father, who was starting to go down hill in his old age. Inuyasha was old enough to understand that I hated him and tried to and taunt me because he knew I would get into trouble with father. A great many times it was only Father's presence that stopped me from killing him." Kagome had her hand over her mouth, trying to understand everything. But that wasn't all.

"One day his mother came and forced herself upon me while in heat. She made me feel helpless against the storm seeing her caused, and I almost killed her. Inuyasha had followed the scent and found me with her blood all over me, her neck in my grasp. His eyes went strangely red and he attacked me with more strength than I thought possible for the hanyou. I let him save his mother, but he took her away. Father did not understand what was going on, and came to see me, still covered in both of their blood, still slightly out of control. He thought I killed his mate and younger son, knowing that I hated them both, and in his blind anger attacked me. He had lost all sense of self, all he knew was anger and grief. He did not recognize me as his son and came close to killing me. I defended myself and tried not to hurt him, but he flew at me, and I was still a little out of control. I killed him." He paused. "Damn Inuyasha and his human bitch mother caused me to kill my own father." His eyes were masked as he finished quietly. Her own eyes were tearing up and one wet drop ran down her cheek.

"Oh my god, Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry. But," She bit her lip and tried to sound convincing. "It wasn't Inuyasha's fault, anymore than it was yours." He snapped his gaze to hers and looked almost angry at her words.

"His bitch of a mother tried to get me to mate with her. She was trying to get me killed. If another mates with your mate, you have the right to a duel with them. She was trying to tear our house apart." Kagome blinked and sighed, bringing them closer together.

"How does that have anything to do with Inuyasha?" She asked carefully. He growled and shifted under her, making them both realize how aroused they were.

"He defended the wench after. He would not believe me. He thinks I lied, that I lured her to my room and tried to kill her when she would not mate with me. He blames me for father's death." Sesshoumaru did not add that he blamed himself, but Kagome knew.

"If it were the other way around, wouldn't you have down the same thing? Wouldn't you have defended your mother?" She saw his eyes widen and he leaned his head against her shoulder, finally breathing a yes. She brought cool fingertips under his chin to make him look at her. "It wasn't your fault, and it wasn't Inuyasha's fault. Inuyasha's mother is at fault, but besides that, it was an accident. You did not cause your father's death, or your mother's. It could not be helped." His hard golden eyes softened slightly and he brought their lips together in a kiss.

Sesshoumaru could not believe the weight that lifted off his shoulders when she had said that. He felt freer, and better than he had in ages. This beautiful girl, no, woman, helped him to realize the truth finally. She had not ridiculed him, or gotten angry. She had simply explained the truth. He had hidden from it for a long time; he had been as emotionless as possible to keep from making that mistake again. Now he knew it was not his fault. He sighed drunkenly into her lips, her scent overpowering all else in his mind. He flipped them over so she was on her back on the ground and carefully rested most of his body weight on her. Her hips relaxed into his and he growled lustfully into the kiss.

Kagome suddenly tore her lips away and seemed to be listening very carefully. He groaned at the loss of contact and leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. She wriggled out from under him and stood up, making him roll off of her. It still surprised him when she used her strength to do things that would have been impossible only a short week ago. Not even, what had it been, four days ago? Something like that.

"Someone is impervious to the spell. They are going right through it and are coming this way." Sesshoumaru stood next to her and grabbed her arm, stopping her as she went to go out of the barrier.

"We shall finish this later." He brought his lips so close to hers she could smell her saliva on his lips. He kissed her roughly before letting her go, watching as she smiled breathlessly and nodded before stepping out of the barrier and quickly going to Riasha, Jax and Jerry to inform them of the latest problem. He stepped out of the barrier and felt it disappear a moment after. He walked leisurely down to where Kagome was speaking urgently to the others.

"…Whatever you do, do not kill it." He caught before they all faced the eastern side of the barrier, apparently getting ready for something that would enter in a moment. They were all tensed for action, Jerry somewhat behind the others, knowing that they would take care of the problem themselves.

Kagome couldn't believe how easily the being discarded the barrier as if it wasn't there. It had walked right through the spell she had put around the barrier, and now was coming through it, right at them. A black miasma filled the space that she knew only too well, Naraku. He slowly appeared through the miasma and turned to look at them all, thoroughly confused. He did not know two of them, and Kagome was so different he probably did not recognize her. He knew Sesshoumaru, from name only, and wondered why he would be in the presence of a human (Jerry), Riasha and herself. To Naraku, she probably seemed to be a weak hanyou, and so was Riasha. He snickered deep in his throat at them all.

"Sesshoumaru, I see you have lowered yourself to accompanying such lowlifes as these." He motioned the Kagome, Riasha and Jerry. "I never thought I'd hear of it. Perhaps you are following in your father's footsteps?" Sesshoumaru growled but Kagome reminded him that Naraku had to live in order for time to not be messed up. She sent Riasha a message, giving her a plan they would need to put in action. Then she informed the rest of what they would need to do while Naraku spoke again.

"I can feel the whole jewel's presence here, but that would be impossible. The jewel was shattered. What kind of trickery is this?" He hissed.

"It's not magic. Just something you would not understand." Kagome said coldly. His face turned black and he attacked her. She moved nimbly out of the way and Sesshoumaru and Jax stepped forward and pinned him before he could recover himself. He tried to choke them with Miasma but she cleared it away long enough to grab Riasha's hand and recite a spell. They chanted together, watching as Naraku slowly lost consciousness. Riasha and Kagome continued to chant until he slowly dematerialized and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a crack that sounded like thunder.

Sesshoumaru and Jax stepped back from where they had just been and waited to see what would be said. They had not expected that part; all Kagome had told them was to hold him down. Riasha opened her eyes and smiled at them, letting them know it was done and all was okay. Kagome still had her eyes open and they glowed softly in the deepening dusk. When her eyes regained focus Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows for an explanation. She told Riasha to explain and went to sit down.

"We used a spell to make him forget what happened in here and sent him far away, making him think that he had a duty to be somewhere else." Riasha said a little breathlessly. Kagome slumped down next to a tree and Sesshoumaru was there in a moment, a flash of white. He kneeled before her and looked into her tired eyes.

"What's wrong?" She gave him a weak smile and touched his face. His eyes expressed the littlest worry he could manage, but she could feel it coming off him in waves.

"It's okay. I'm just a little drained from that spell. With having the barrier larger, and then making that private barrier just for us, and then that complex spell, I'm just about wasted. I just need to sleep and replenish my energy." She smiled at him and he remained worried. He quickly sat against the tree and pulled her against him, letting her use his shoulder as a pillow.

Jax followed them over with Riasha clinging to his arm and sat next to his friend. Riasha went tiredly down next to him and snuggled into him, his arm around her, holding her safe. The two tired woman were asleep within moments, breathing quietly and rhythmically. Their mates exchanged worried glances but said nothing as they sat restlessly against the tree, holding the one they loved close.

Jerry came up and glanced at them both, still shocked by what he had seen, and sat with his back to the tree across from them, studying them all. He shortly succumbed to his human need to sleep. The woods whispered and swayed as it silently waited for its inhabitants to wake and realize what they missed. The sun set and disappeared behind the horizon, all without sign of Kagome's foster child. Shippou had not returned.

AN: Okay that was really shitty. I think it was anyway. My muse has decided to be an insufferable know-it-all and has not visited me for days. Hopefully she will soon, maybe she's waiting for my cold to go away. I hope she returns, that chapter was horrible. Sigh

At least I got one out. Thanks for any and all reviews I have received or will receive. If I don't answer questions, it not because I'm ignoring you, i simply do not have the time. If you really want to know something or contact me, your welcome to email me at and I have a little page out, I finally got it started! I plan to add to it greatly and put my stories on it. the addy is http/www.geocities,com/riasha1/riasha.html

Don't go yet! I still have too much to do and just barely got it out! SO, wait a week or so, then it will have (hopefully) most of the stuff on it. So far, its just about me, what I like and stuff. I have nothing yet! cry

RyuuAngel

ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE MOMENT:

DESTINY NEVER TAKES YOU WHERE YOU PLAN IT TO.


	9. Redemption

AN: I was looking through my poems and saw one that I really liked, I made it up myself. Out of curiosity I checked through it again and thought it would do really well in this chapter. So I put it in, it's the "_italics" _ Please tell me if you liked it or not. Should I take it out? Please read and review!

Chapter 9: Redemption

Kagome felt as if she was surrounded by something sinister, living and pulsing. It was trying to eat at her, but though her eyes were wide open she could not see anything except all-consuming blackness. Nothingness. It scared her more than anything else could.

"Real intentions of yesterday come to life

The lie surfaces to disprove reality

You try to hold yourself tight

But it will not let go of me" 

She shuttered and wrapped her arms around herself, enjoying that feeling. It was the only thing she had, nothing else seemed to touch her. It reminded her of traveling through the well, except this felt dark and bad, evil; where the well was a pleasant sensation of nothingness. This was horrible, it chilled her deep down and she floated in the harsh density around her, shaking uncontrollably.

"Injured in spirit though we are

Inside we try repeatedly

To let go of these things that we are

And let freedom ring inside of me" 

She had to do something, or else she might freeze to death. A warm spot inside of her; in the pit of her stomach, gave her an idea. She concentrated on it, making it grow and spread. It glowed within her and warmed her, making her feel alive again. Her power flowed through her entire body and then a flash of purple-white light filled the area around and outside of her. The gnawing, sinister aura left and she breathed easier, feeling it had been a close shave. When the light cleared and she could see again her eyes rested on a clock the size of a basketball ticking innocently.

"Another day rolls behind unseeing eyes

Lightening goes without being watched

The sound reverberating through the eves

The beauty of the light is lost" 

She stepped forward and studied it, trying to see if it was evil, or what it was doing there. She hesitated, but then carefully brushed her fingers against its edge, hoping it would not harm her. For a moment, nothing happened. Then she felt a jerk somewhere in the region on her shoulders and felt like she was being hurtled forward. Colors blurred and were impossible to make out. She shut her eyes and prayed she would not throw-up, her stomach was swooping with the sensation of being thrown forward. Finally it stopped and she landed hard on her feet, just barely keeping her balance. Shock waves cursed up her legs and through to her back, making her wince. The pain gradually receded and she took notice of the place she was in, startled to see it was Sesshoumaru's mansion. A noise alerted her that other people were there and she jumped and tried to find a place to hide, too late. A man walked around the corner and into the room, passing her by without a second thought. She frowned, was he ignoring her? She cleared her throat and still her did not look up at her, just sat at Sesshoumaru's desk and started to shuffle through papers. He paused and she saw that he was listening closely.

"What are you doing here?" The voice growled. Kagome couldn't believe he would ask her that! What was she doing there? What was she doing there? What about him! That asshole!

"Excuse me? I think that I…" She started to say but was interrupted.

"I'm so sorry sir. I was coming to see you and thought I heard something and hid in the corner, because I thought you would be angry that I had come in here." The voice interrupted her and she spun around, surprised to see someone there, coming out of the shadows. A beautiful young woman with brown curly hair, Kagome thought she had a Spanish look. She had no accent, which probably mean she had grown up in Japan. Kagome wondered why she had not detected the woman's aura, but a thought occurred to her. She experimentally walked right up to the woman and waved her hand right in front of her face, who did nothing. The woman took a step forward, and should have bumped into Kagome, but instead went through her. Kagome gasped at the sensation of being invaded that way and quickly backed off, feeling violated somehow. It felt disgusting and wrong.

"I will let it go. This time." The man's voice was cold and evil, reminding her of Naraku's. "Go and check on the kitsune, make sure he's still alive. I want to talk to him." The woman nodded obediently and went out the door. Kagome was torn, which should she do? Should she remain here and make sure the guy didn't get into anything? Or, what if that was Shippou they were talking about? She had to go and make sure he was okay; she didn't see how she could do anything here anyway. She stealthily followed the brunette out of the room and down familiar halls, keeping close to her.

"Wretched spirits command the dark

Unearthly sounds rule the night

Poison arrows hit their mark

Ghosts drift in the pale moonlight" 

Kagome went down the stairs quietly, though they would not be able to hear her anyway. They went down into the Dungeons and into the wing Kagome had never been into. The first door on the right was where the woman stopped and opened the door, poking her head in. She shut it before Kagome could get a look and then locked it carefully. The pale moonlight filtering through the window revealed how frightened the woman was of being near the demon. Kagome sighed sorrowfully as the woman left her standing in front of the door. Wait; if she could go through people could she go through walls? She took a large breath and walked straight at the door, closing her eyes and preparing for impact. When she took two more steps and nothing happened, she opened her eyes and was startled to find herself in the room.

She surveyed it quickly, noting the barred window in the corner high enough up that she would not be able to reach it without jumping. Below was a still form, a familiar body. She rushed forward and tried to turn him over, to find that her hands went right through him. He groaned, at least he was alive. Anxiety gripped her heart and she watched as he turned over slowly and stared, unseeing, right at her. Dammit, why can't I be seen? I have to get him out of here!' Tears poured down her face, her fingers reached up to try and wipe a lock of hair out of his face, but her fingers could not touch it. There was dried blood on the top of Shippou's head, mingling in his red hair, almost invisible. More blood leaked from the corner of his mouth, his fangs resting on his lips. She choked and rose, determined to do something. She went to the door, but she passed through it, and could not unlock it. She rushed back inside, glanced at Shippou, and tried again. Still it did not work.

"NO! I have to do something!" She cried out in desperation. Her tears were blinding her, and then suddenly she felt as if something had grabbed her from behind. NO! I have to help Shippou!' But the feeling of being pulled backward would not be disregarded. Again she felt as if she was hurtling, except this time she was going backwards. Her body would not obey commands, she was being forced back. Her face felt hot from the warm tears cursing down it relentlessly. She landed on her back with a thud and it jarred her, making her bite her tongue painfully. The coppery taste of her own blood filled her mouth, but she ignored it.

"Nevermore is repeated sorrowfully

It takes over our fevered minds completely

And then we awaken from the frightful dream

Just to end up in our own horrid reality" 

She opened her eyes but could only see gold through her blurrily blinking eyes. When they cleared the source of the gold was clear, as the face of her mate came into focus. He was looking down at her with worry, angling closer to try and see what was wrong. A strangled cry came from her throat and she clutched at him, sobbing.

I failed, Shippou had needed me and I left him.' She cried silently.

Sesshoumaru held her close and stroked her hair, waiting patiently to see what was wrong, still worried. His patience was rewarded when she pulled back and then suddenly got up, her new youkai speed coming into play.

"We have to go back and get Shippou. Oh god." She sobbed. "He's hurt. He's in the dungeons in your castle, Sesshoumaru. We have to go and get him." She desperately pulled him up and started toward the edge of the barrier headed toward the well, pulling him along.

"Wait, Kagome, we need to wake the others and tell them what's going on. Then you need to tell us exactly what happened." Her face screwed up in rage and worry.

"Don't you get it?" She screamed. "We have no TIME! We have to go NOW!" She tried to force upon him, but then collapsed crying. He rushed to her and picked her up, bringing her back up to where the others were.

"What's going on?" Riasha asked gently, quietly, having awoken from all the screaming.

"Yeah, what's Kagome screaming about?" Jerry said in a louder voice. Sesshoumaru glared at him and his arrogant face toned down a few notches.

"I'm not sure. Kagome's had one of her dreams, I believe." He told them. Kagome took a few shuddering breaths and then finally faced them, calming herself, acknowledging that panic would not help Shippou any.

"I did have a dream." Everyone focused their attention on her, looking worried, or in Jerry's case interested. He did not know Shippou, or have prior knowledge of what Kagome's dreams usually meant, and did not know he should be worried. Kagome explained what she had seen, for some reason leaving out the part at the beginning with the clock, not really wanting to share that with all of them. She forced herself to stay calm and tell the whole thing, fidgeting when she finished. There was total silence for many moments, and then Jerry spoke up.

"So, you had a nightmare, what's the big deal?" Kagome stared at him for many moments, not remembering that he would not know. Thankfully Riasha saw the problem.

"You see, Kagome's dreams aren't normal dreams. She sees things that actually happened or are happening. Which means Shippou really is locked in a dungeon floating in and out of consciousness in the mansion." Riasha stared at Jerry and saw when it clicked and he got it. He stood.

"So what are we all doing here on our asses? Shouldn't we be doing something?" Sesshoumaru gave him an annoyed look.

"You are more and more like my brother with everything you say." He sneered. Jerry looked highly affronted and turned away with a loud, "Feh." Sesshoumaru went to Kagome and helped her stand, holding her close to him. "We have to formulate some sort of plan." He said in his authoritive voice.

"Do you think we could Cross into the dungeon and then come out with him?" Jax suggested. Sesshoumaru was about to say it was a probable idea when Kagome spoke in an urgent voice.

"No, It won't work. I'll go. I'll be right back." Before he could say anything, she was out of the barrier going a speed even he couldn't compete with and down the well.

"Kagome, no! I…" He broke off, knowing she couldn't hear him. "Damn Woman!" He paced the barrier floor next to where Jax and Riasha were watching him anxiously. Not hardly a minute later she was back, with Shippou in her arms. His weight would have been impossible before, but the blood she received from Sesshoumaru gave an extra strength she would not have possessed before. Jerry watched curiously as she set Shippou onto the ground at the foot of the tree they had decided was the best. He hadn't seen Shippou before and wanted to see what a kitsune looked like.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have been hurt, or killed!" Sesshoumaru roared. Kagome ignored him, checking Shippou's wounds, trying to figure out the extent of them. Sesshoumaru went over to the other side of the barrier to calm down, knowing that she had to take care of Shippou right now.

Kagome looked him over carefully, feeling for broken bones. There didn't seem to be any major ones, but then she felt his ribs and realized that at least one of his ribs were broken. His head was bleeding again and he might have internal injuries, from the blood trickling out of his mouth and the way his belly was bloated and tender. His right leg was broken, but it was not the most important thing of the moment. It was not poking through the skin, which meant no bleeding, and since he was a demon, once set right it would do no permanent damage. She motioned Riasha over, who got the idea right off and knelt next to her to try and help heal him.

"Okay, we have to concentrate on his internal injuries first, they are most likely to kill him. I think his lung is punctured, and maybe his stomach too. He's filling up with blood and will suffocate, so that is first, got that?" Kagome ticked them off on her hand and then stared into Riasha's eyes seriously, trying to make real the severity of the situation. She went on. "His ribs are broken, they have to be healed, then the lacerations in his organs." Riasha nodded and then shut her eyes, concentrating on her power with all of her energy. Kagome also concentrated, her eyes glowing light purple, her whole body pulsing with power. They both placed their hands on Shippou's stomach, letting their power flow through their arms and into him, trying to heal him. He glowed briefly and they both backed off simultaneously, their power fading to a dull glow.

"Did it…?" Riasha whispered. Kagome nodded and she blew out a breath, relaxing a little.

"Is he, okay?" Jax asked carefully. Kagome looked up.

"His internal injuries are healed, as long as he awakens in a little while. But his head is still bleeding profusely and he needs to have his leg healed. I'll take care of that, can you take Riasha over to the other tree and let her rest?" She asked Jax. He nodded and picked up his mate, leading her protesting over to the other tree.

"I can help you, Kagome. I'm not that tired." She told her. Kagome smiled up at her tired face, her eyes tracing every line and the shadows on her face. She shook her head.

"No, I've got it, you need to go and rest." She said. Riasha looked ready to object again but closed her mouth at the serious look on Kagome's face. She passively followed her mate over and sat on his lap, falling asleep quickly.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome work over Shippou, patching up his arm where it seemed to have a wound, and then she went to his broken leg. She felt it and grimaced. He wanted to ask her what he could do, but he didn't want to disturb her. She left his leg and kneeled next to his head, covering the wound with her hands. Her power expanded once again and seemed to run into Shippou. When she removed her hands, all traces of blood were gone, and the wound closed up. She sighed and sat back on her heels, her breath coming fast.

"Sesshoumaru, I need you to go to a Pharmacy and obtain some very strong pain relievers, ya know, the stuff they don't sell over the counter? Even with the healing, he is going to have one hell of a headache and his whole body is going to be intensely painful. I also need some ice." She ordered. He opened his mouth but she looked up at him with grievous eyes.

"Don't get yourself hurt, okay? Please? We all will take our revenge after Shippou is all set. Make sure no one sees you, okay?" She pleaded. He said nothing for many moments and she felt like her heart was waiting on his answer. "Promise me, Sesshoumaru." She said seriously. He bent down next to her.

"I promise as long as you promise not to overdo it yourself and overuse you power like you did earlier." He whispered. She nodded and turned to kiss him, making it brief and perfunctory. He stood straight and looked directly at Jerry, who had been able to hear what Sesshoumaru had said to Kagome.

"I am trusting you to make sure she keeps her promise." He said emotionlessly. Jerry looked surprised but nodded, understanding this moment. Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to soften for a short moment and then he turned and left in a streak of white.

Kagome rewrapped Shippou's arm, not finding any dire need to heal that with her powers. If she used them for every cut and bruise on him, she wouldn't be alive after, having used too much power. Healing took more energy than anything else; she had to be careful with it. Shippou groaned, his consciousness trying to pull him back, but remained out. She had to hurry, in a few minutes he would awaken and then she would have to physically put him back out.

"Jerry, come here, I need your help." She said pressingly. He hesitantly walked over and stood next to her looking down unsurely. He didn't see what he could do to help her. She moved around to his leg and felt around it again, finding what she was looking for. His bones were at an odd angle, and would not heal properly unless set. Kagome knew that she should not heal it with her powers, at least not until they were replenished.

"I want you to take his shoulders and hold him steady while I pull on his leg. I have to realign the bone and set it so that tonight I can heal it while it is straight. Right now I can't, I'll probably faint in the middle of it if I do." Jerry gulped and nodded nervously. He kneeled down behind Shippou and grabbed his shoulders, holding him tightly. Kagome found the right grip and then sunk her fingers into his leg, his flesh giving to her fingers.

"Ready?" Jerry nodded and she started to pull. Slowly she pulled it down and felt it slip into place, his leg bone aligning as she twisted it just so to make sure it was straight. She slowly released it and the nodded to Jerry, wiping her sweaty brow.

"Thanks, now could you go and grab two strong and straight tree branches, about the length of his leg? I need them to use as a splint. Thanks." She said without even looking up. He was about to say something sarcastic, but shut his mouth as she wiped the sweat that had formed on her upper lip. He went to find two matching branches, about the same length. It was easy enough, since they were right in the middle of a forest. He came back quickly and handed them to her.

Kagome smiled at him gratefully, taking them and eying them closely. "Yes, these will work." She mumbled. Without a second thought she flicked out a claw and sliced them off so they were exactly even. She shaved off any knots that would irritate his tender muscles and then set them on either side of his legs, wrapping them tightly to keep his bones securely in place. She sat back on her heels again and surveyed her work, checking to make sure the bandage on his arm was still fresh enough. The bleeding must have slowed, because the bandage was almost clean still. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and them smiled. He was going to be okay, she hadn't let him down. She breathed normally again, feeling her head swim. She put out a hand, feeling as though she was losing her balance. Strong arms caught her and kept her from tipping over. Her vision cleared and golden eyes in a familiar face swam into view.

"Are you okay?" Jerry asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I just need to rest because of all the power I used. Could I ask you one more favor?" He furrowed his brow and nodded. Now that he could look at her clearly, he could see the tiredness in her features.

"Yeah, what?" he replied. She smiled gratefully up at him.

"Could you take me to that tree right there so I can rest? And keep an eye on Shippou, if he wakes up, I need to know." She fainted before he could say anything and he panicked. Was she okay? He sure as hell hoped so, that Sesshoumaru guy would have his head if she wasn't. He picked her up and gently brought her over to the tree that over-looked Shippou. He set her down carefully and propped her up against it. He brushed her hair tenderly out of her face before sitting next to her to wait for Sesshoumaru to return or the wounded kitsune to awaken.

THERE WE ARE! And that is that! I hope everyone enjoyed that, Man is Shippou going to be in a lot of pain. Did anyone like my poem? I made that up a long time ago and had the urge to put it in here, during her dream. So I did. It kind of went with what I was writing, So I put it in! Did you like it? Or should I have left it out?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry that I don't put up a review response or email you. I'm so sorry, but I barely get these chapters out! Please don't be mad at me, I have absolutely no time. Anyway, please review me so I feel I'm doing something worthwhile. (I want to know what you thought of my poem too) It feels so good to see reviews, and I do try to email when I can. That is, if you leave an addy.

RyuuAngel

ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE MOMENT: NIGHT IS THE TIME FOR THE REAL CREATURES TO EMERGE


	10. Doctoring Shippou

Chapter 10: Doctoring Shippou

"I told you not to let her use any more of her powers." The urgent whisper, despite being very soft, awoke her. Her eyelids fluttered open and she blinked a few times in order to see properly. She glanced up at the sun shining through the trees and guessed that she had slept for two hours. She sat up discreetly, sure neither of them had noticed since they were staring each other down.

"I didn't… she didn't use her powers. She only set his leg and then fainted." Jerry growled truthfully. Sesshoumaru scowled.

"Damn liar! Why would she have fainted unless she had used more of her power?" He said in a slightly louder voice. Kagome smirked. Once again, her mate was giving someone a hard time, how nostalgic. It seemed funny, to have him getting angry over her, right somehow. It almost reminded her of Inuyasha.

"I think it might be because my fatigue didn't catch up with me until after I stopped. I didn't even notice it while I was working." She said, surprising both of them. Sesshoumaru's angry expression softened almost immediately, still surprising her. After all, she still wasn't used to this new and less dispassionate Sesshoumaru, in her mind she had just fallen in love with him a little over ten months ago and then just found him again a few days ago. His acting so openly affectionate, the softness in his eyes, all made her stop momentarily and remember that it had been five hundred years for him. He squatted next to her and brushed her cheek lightly with his fingertips, making her smile languidly.

"Your fine." It was more of a statement then a question. She nodded against his hand and she saw a small smile draw his lips.

I think you owe someone an apology.' She told him. He sighed and gave her a do-I-have-to look. She nodded to his unspoken question and he frowned. He stood up and slipped his hand slowly out of hers, turning unhurriedly to face Jerry.

"I believe I owe you an apology for accusing you of lazing in the order I gave you." He said stiffly. Jerry seemed taken aback but then he grinned.

"I think I understand. I would be just as protective of my girlfriend." He said thoughtfully. Kagome was inclined to smile once again; this time noting the differences she noticed when it came to Inuyasha and Jerry. Just as with her and Kikyou, there were some obvious differences in personality. It must be apart of the reincarnation thing.

"Now that I am better," She said, trying to gain their attention once again. "I need that pain-reliever for Shippou. He should be waking soon." She pushed herself up and almost fell right back down as her world swayed around her. She held out a hand for balance and found she was holding onto someone's arm, their hand steadying her. She glanced up gratefully into her mate's eyes and thanked him silently. His face was contorted in worry.

"You do not seem much better." He accused. She sighed and brushed his hands away, determined to at least pretend to be, even if she wasn't.

"I am FINE. Now where is the…" It was proffered before she finished her sentence. "Thank you."

She walked a bit tipsily over to where Shippou lay and then thankfully kneeled beside him. He was beginning to stir; she had timed it just right. His forehead knotted in pain, mostly remembered pain. She felt his forehead and noticed that it was slightly hot.

"Grab me a cloth, soak it in the stream over there." She ordered. She did not see Sesshoumaru hand Jerry the cloth and tell him to go and wet it thoroughly. He came back with it sopping wet as she was checking his pulse and heartbeat, which was easier with her youkai senses.

"Ring it out, please." She said as she noticed it dripping continuously. He spun it into a tight spring and squeezed until no water came out. He once again offered it to her and she took it, folding it neatly and putting it on Shippou's head, clearly agitated.

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked over her shoulder. Shippou twitched and groaned.

"Dammit! Why didn't I think of sickness? But youkai don't usually get sick do they?" She ranted. Sesshoumaru was at her side in an instant.

"What do you mean?" he asked gently. Kagome turned to him flustered.

"He has a fever. Its only slight, but I could have prevented it, had I been smart enough to check. But, stupid me didn't think of that." She said, angry with herself. She brooded a minute more before getting up and going to a bag in the corner, her stuff. She dug through it quickly; cursing as she realized what she wanted was at the bottom. The two down with Shippou glanced at each other every so often, silent words passing between them.

"What are you looking for?" Kagome jumped in surprise and saw Jax staring at her from his place by the tree, Riasha still on his lap asleep. Kagome could feel her consciousness heighten and knew the hanyou would soon be awake and want to help.

"I'm sorry if my muttering woke you. Shippou has a fever because I didn't think to check for it and I'm looking for some herbs to stop it beforehand." She started to go back to looking but rethought it. "Riasha will be awake soon. Tell her to rip a couple more pieces of cloth up and soak them in the stream when she is coherent." Jax nodded.

Kagome thought about what to give Shippou. What would be best for fever? She would give him willowbark, for any pain. She could boil down Boneset, and then dilute it, for it was strong enough to kill at a high dosage. Alfalfa leaves were good for blood clotting, for the injury on his arm and other numerous superficial injuries. She decided to save the medicines she had asked Sesshoumaru to pick up as a last resort and first made a tea with strong datura. The other meds would cause obscurity of the senses, one thing a youkai could not stand after relying on them so.

She noticed Riasha was awake and ripping up pieces of cloth, while Jax stood and watched, looking helpless.

"Jax!" She said loud enough to get his attention. He looked down at her expectantly. "I need you to make a fire, can you do that for me please?" he nodded and proceeded to do so, getting out the matches from his pack and a lighter. He was gathering tinder to start it with as Kagome turned her attention back to the waking Shippou. He was twitching and breathing heavily. She bit her lip in worry and then pulled out the amount of each herb she needed. She would need to just boil the leaves of some, while she needed to smash the roots of others first to add to his tea. His eyes snapped open and she swore, she didn't have the tea boiled and ready yet.

"JAX!" She yelled.

"The fire is ready." He answered. She turned to see Riasha bringing the few wet cloths down to her.

"Thank you. Now can you and Jax boil some water, quickly?" Riasha nodded and turned back up the hill to get a container for the water. Shippou turned his head and sat up suddenly.

"What's going…?" He stopped and winced from the ache in his body, falling back onto his makeshift bed. He passed out from the pain and she thanked her temporary luck. Next time she would be prepared to give him his tea and stop him from doing something like getting up. She rocked back onto her heels and stared at him for many moments, checking with her sensitive ears his breathing and heart rate. It was slightly high, but not too bad.

She got up and checked to make sure she had the right amount of each herb to give him before going up to check the water boiling. It wasn't quite ready so she gave the mix to Riasha to put into the boiling water. She set the leaves in the boiling water before heading back down to check on Shippou. The cloth on his head was warm so she replaced it with one of the still cold ones. He didn't look like he was going to awaken, but she dare not leave his side.

Sesshoumaru,' she called silently.

Yes?'

Could you please get me a container with cold water to keep these cloths cold? The ice I asked for would also be helpful.' She asked. He did not answer but instead got up and fished a container out of a bag before going to fill it up. She watched him, glancing at Shippou every few seconds. He walked over to a tree and picked up a melting bag of ice she had failed to notice. He came back and handed them to her. She poured half of the ice in the water and then put the old cloth in it, as well as the other wet cloths. Shippou began to stir again and she measured his breath and heartbeat again, noticing it had raised a tad. His consciousness was still low so she went up and watched as Riasha added the herbs to the boiling water.

She found a knife in Sesshoumaru's stuff and used it to stir the tea until the essence of the herbs had circulated strongly in the water. She gasped as she smelled it, realizing just how bad it would taste. She quickly got out some mint from her herbs and added it, stirring it in carefully. She covered the top with her hand and poured the water into a cup, straining it. She gasped and clenched her teeth as the searing hot water hit her hand. The burning slowly became dull with the deadening of her nerves. Finally the stream of water slowed and the cup was full so she pulled her hand away, ignoring Sesshoumaru complaining irritably about her burning herself despite the fact that it would heal within an hour. She hissed as she made contact with the burned flesh.

She picked up the tea with her other hand and brought it down the hill to Shippou, quickly checking his mind. He was waking again quickly. She set the tea down next to him and put a new cloth on his head to help wake him. He groaned and his eyelids fluttered. Slowly they opened and he blinked blearily. His eyes finally focused on hers and she smiled reassuringly. The cup of tea was placed at his lips and he drank it gratefully while she held his neck up to keep him from choking. He gulped it all at her prodding. She watched as his brow uncreased and his body relaxed, no longer in pain. He fell into a deep sleep and she relaxed herself, grateful he was sleeping peacefully.

"Riasha?" She called gently. The half-dragon demon was down in an instant.

"Yeah?" She asked, getting down beside her tired friend.

"Help me heal his leg so he will be in less pain when he awakens." She requested. Immediately Riasha got down by his leg and sat ready. Kagome took off the splints and took Riasha's hands in her own, placing them on the broken spot on his leg. With her hands over the hanyou's, her power pulsed and then flared. Both of them let their light flow into his leg and concentrated on his broken bone. They both let go after a minute and stared at each other, connecting and speaking without words. Finally Riasha got up and helped Kagome up, motioning for Sesshoumaru to take her. Kagome tried to walk on her own, but her unsteadiness worried her mate. He wrapped an arm around he waist and brought her over to sit down.

Kagome was feeling very drained, and very tired. She hadn't had a good night's sleep last night, and she had only slept for a couple of hours since then. She glanced at the resting Shippou, Riasha making him comfortable, propping him up, before allowing her eyes to close. She drifted into sleep quickly, leaning against Sesshoumaru.

She would have to sleep to save her strength for tomorrow, when they would take back their mansion. Enough was enough.

Sesshoumaru shifted Kagome to a more comfortable position and wrapped his arms protectively around her. He would make sure nothing ever happened to her, ever.

Riasha was finishing up with Shippou, changing the cloth once again, then instructed Jerry to change it when it got warm. He didn't say he would, but Sesshoumaru could see that the human would do as she asked, when no one was looking. Riasha came back up the hill and collapsed against a tree, snuggling into Jax, who was watching the fire.

"Do you think we need the fire anymore? It is pretty hot out, we certainly don't need it for warmth." Sesshoumaru was about to agree with him when Riasha got up and placed a few rinsed comfrey roots onto a rock and smashed them up. She added some water, making a poultice of sorts, before taking a string and going over to Kagome, wrapping her burned hand in it, using the string to hold it in place. She sighed and mentally told Jax to get some water to put the fire out. He did as she asked before coming back and wrapping an arm around her as he sat down beside her at the same tree. She was asleep in his arms in minutes.

Kagome awoke to the snores of her mate, making her smile in surprise. Sesshoumaru, snore? It seemed FAR too undignified! She giggled aloud before she heard a rustling. She looked down to see Shippou awake, staring up at her. He was sitting up, looking pretty good, and even from here she could tell his breathing rate and heartbeat were normal and strong. His eyes were clear and focused. She could see that he wanted to talk to her but dared not because it would wake Sesshoumaru.

What?' She asked him, having to concentrate vigorously in order to do so in her tired and still slightly weak state.

I feel much better, thank you Kagome.' He thought, and then added though she could tell he wouldn't have spoken it out loud. I need to relieve myself, and I'm thirsty as hell.' He blushed as he realized she could read the thoughts he hadn't projected at her. Kagome smiled, trying to figure out how to get up without waking Sesshoumaru. There was no choice, she would have to…

Kagome concentrated hard and felt the tilt of the world veer, time slowing, particles moving in this slower dimension she created. Her quicker moving particles went right through his, effectively getting her out of his warm and comfortable embrace without him being any the wiser. She felt like she was flowing like this, rather than her body moving normally, it was like being water particles that were attracted to each other and magnetized together. It was such a weird feeling. She took a deep breath and slowly let the world speed up again, feeling a sick swoop in her stomach that suddenly reminded her of when she had been traveling through space and time in her dream. She swayed a second as the world picked up pace, trying to make it unknown to her foster son. Or would she be considered his Aunt since Sesshoumaru had been pretending to be his Uncle?

She walked down to him and helped him up, bringing him over to a tree he could lean against and turning away as he relieved himself. When he was done she brought him back over and settled him carefully back onto his makeshift bed. His leg was still very weak, though the muscles and sinew and bones and tendons had all been mended, it was not strong and still slightly painful. She restarted the fire and used what was there to get it going and start the water boiling for tea. She went to grab some wood for the fire and then added it slowly to make a nice hot fire to bring the water to a boil quicker. Soon it was and she made more mint tea for all of them, dividing it into cups for all of them. She heard a muted cough and saw Riasha watching her. She smiled up at her and then gestured to the still lightly snoring Sesshoumaru, trying not to laugh. Her grin was enough to make Riasha look quickly. She returned her grin and looked away to keep from laughing outright.

Kagome brought Shippou his tea, before taking her and Riasha's tea's up to the other trees to sit with her. She settled herself next to Riasha and Jax, sipping her tea thoughtfully. She watched Jax's face crease a little and reached out to him mentally, noticing that he was slowly waking. Maybe she aught to wake Sesshoumaru up before his tea got cold. She proceeded to do just that, suffusing herself into his conscious, carefully making her presence known and cajoling him into wakefulness. His eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes to look directly at her, his eyes soft in the moment. They focused and he realized where he was and his eyes shuttered a little. The softness was not so prominent now, but still there.

"Come on guys, don't you want to talk to Shippou now that he's awake?" All three of the youkai suddenly looked very alert and not the least sleepy. Shippou was holding his already empty cup and watching as they approached. He raised his cup slightly in a silent request and she caught it when he threw it to her, going to the stream to fill it, noticing for the first time that Jerry was asleep with his back to the tree, facing the water. When she took a step toward him, intent on waking him, his eyes snapped open and he glared at her, pure malice written on his features. She took a step back in surprise and his expression immediately softened. Kagome was confused, and a little weary. What was that all about?

"Shippou is better, we are going to speak with him." Was all she said before going to the stream and filling the cup. She glanced at Jerry as she turned back around found his expression was one she could not read, troubling her. She walked over and gave Shippou his glass of water before taking shelter from her thoughts in Sesshoumaru's arms. But even that would not get rid of that short moment Jerry had glared at her so murderously. She suppressed a shudder and then turned to Sesshoumaru, encouraging him to start questioning Shippou about his venture, or maybe it should be considered a painful experience'. Now, the only thing that should be at all painful was his arm, and his leg, as it would be a while before the pain receded totally, just like with his internal injuries.

"Shippou, I want a full account of what happened." Sesshoumaru commanded. Shippou squinted and seemed to think a moment.

"Well, it was really weird. I stayed where you told me to, above the tier, but they seemed to somehow know I was there even though I hadn't made a sound. It was like they had known I was there, because they found me as soon as you guys left. Actually, it must have been an hour, but still, not very long. They threw me in that dungeon Kagome found me in and then one day tried to find out where you guys were hiding. I don't know where they got their information, since I didn't tell them, but they apparently had some kind of connection that told them something about the well, because they searched the well on your shrine, Kagome. I heard them talking about it, and they even mentioned it to me while trying to get me to talk." He bit his lip and looked around at the others, noticing a few shocked expressions. Riasha was the first to speak.

"Well, they must have had a spy that told them we went down the well." She concluded. Kagome decided not to dash her hopes and just stayed silent, knowing that no one had been watching, she would have known. Although she was very stressed out about her Mother and Brother…

"We should eat something for supper and then try to sleep the rest of the night, it will get dark soon. We will need our rest for the morrow." Sesshoumaru informed them. Jax nodded his agreement and stood, taking Riasha's hand when she held it out and dramatically made a show of getting up, the comical point being lethargia. Kagome smirked and rose from her position after her mate did, slipping her hand in the crook of his arm when they headed back to their unofficially noted sleeping places. Kagome diverted from the said path and went over the bags, finding dried meat and giving everyone some. She took some down to Shippou, but decided Jerry would ask for food when he was hungry. Youkai may not need to eat often, but they did sometimes. She wasn't sure why Jerry wasn't complaining. He should be hungry more often.

She chewed on her piece of meat, getting comfortable next to Sesshoumaru. He ate just as immaculately as usual and she grinned, mentally shaking her head. Riasha nibbled at hers, while Jax's was already gone, having disappeared on three bites. Her eyes turned in the direction of Jerry and an involuntary cold shiver slid down her back like ice, making her force her eyes away. She wondered what had caused him to act this way, and why she was feeling so apprehensive about him suddenly. Sesshoumaru's arm around her comforted her slightly, but could not abate her troubled thoughts.

So here it ends, a fill chapter! God those suck to read and write! But hell, sometimes you need them, plus there was some important stuff in here. I hope you all enjoyed, and will review, yatta yatta, you know the drill. I thank everyone who has reviewed and request that they keep on going, as well as ask more new reviewers, please. If you would like to email me, the address is Sorry this one was so short!


	11. The Traitor

Chapter 11: The Traitor

Kagome awoke to the sounds of a gentle rummaging; almost silent rustlings behind her. Her first instinct was to jump up and see who it was, but she controlled it and kept her eyes closed, listening carefully. As her mind focused and went out to find out more, her suspicion arose. It was Jerry she smelled conscious and rummaging about. For some unexplained reason, this knowledge made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and a sliver of cold run down her spine. Something was not right here.

Despite the ridiculousness of her suspicion, she went with it, opening her mind further and slowly, ever so carefully insinuating herself into his. What she found there astonished her, his mind was totally focused on sleeping. But it was false, it was very false. She knew he was up, yet she could feel barriers around what was really going on in his head, protected by the absolution that he was sleeping.

She pulled her mind back and sent out her senses, smelling, feeling, and listening, all very carefully. If he sensed the spike in her Ki…

But that wasn't right, he couldn't sense anything, he was human. Unless something survived from his reincarnation from a demon… well, a half demon. Maybe he had some of the heightened senses a demon had, and some of the strength. She did remember how he told her some stories about things that happened to him that were paranormal in the normal sense, if he wasn't a hanyou reincarnate.

But that didn't explain why he had barriers up or why he was rummaging in her stuff, she figured worriedly. She could tell by her sense of feeling where he was and what he was doing. Her instincts told her something was distinctly wrong here.

Ah, she was probably just over-wrought. Jerry was most likely just looking for some food or something, since he hadn't eaten last night. Yes, that must be it. There was no other alternative, none that made any sense anyway. Yet, everything within her screamed that something was out of whack…

She slowly rolled over, pretending to just have woken from sleep, and watched as Jerry froze. He whipped his head around to face her, looking shocked and like the mouse in the cat's trap. He also looked more then slightly angry. She brushed that off as lack of light and mistake on her part.

"Looking for something to eat?" She asked casually. His shocked look slowly faded and his jaw worked. Finally he managed a foolish smile.

"I was… yeah. I didn't eat anything last night. I was too busy thinking. Sorry if I seemed… out of sorts. I've just been trying to understand this all." His smile had softened to one of pleading now, and Kagome again could not help but wonder at the differences this man had from Inuyasha. Why she felt they should be more alike she didn't know.

"Hold on, I'll grab you something." She started to get up, but he held out a hand, trying to stop her.

"No need, I can do it myself. But thank you anyway…" he looked startled when she glared at him.

"Nonsense. I'm going to grab you some food since I'm up and that's that. I couldn't sleep if I wanted to now anyway." She slid from beneath Sesshoumaru's protective arms and slowly stood up. It never occurred to her to wonder why the other hadn't been alerted to her movement.

It never even made it to mind because once she was standing, she finally noticed how dim her senses were, and how she seemed to sway on her feet. She reached out a hand to the tree for balance, not understanding what was going on. Finding food completely slipped her mind. Why did she feel so weak? She had used a lot of power, sure enough, but she had slept through most of the night, she should have rejuvenated. Why in the world was she so damn weak?

"Oh, jeez. Um, Jerry, could you wake the others?" She requested, breathing heavily. She felt so messed up, her heart beat rapidly, her knees were made of jelly, her lungs squeezed quickly to try and get as much oxygen to her blood as her heart was asking for. She looked up to see Jerry standing over Jax and Riasha, telling them in a loud voice to wake up, and she also saw that they had not stirred. Why hadn't they woken up? For that matter, they should have awakened upon hearing others awake.

What was going on here?

Jerry was now shaking Jax's shoulder, telling him in a loud, worried voice to get up. Jax completely ignored him, slumping to the side and taking his mate with him. Shippou was motionless where he had fallen sleep last night, completely healed, but just as unconscious as the others. Kagome was really starting to get worried. Was this what her senses had picked up? Was this what was wrong? It must be…

She staggered over to Sesshoumaru, falling down next to him, lading hard on her knees. She ignored the pain and set his head in her lap, brushing her fingers over his face. "Sesshoumaru?" he did not answer her.

Kagome gathered her energy, sinking her fingers into his hair and let herself go. She felt herself, her energy, run down her arms, down her fingertips, and into Sesshoumaru. She searched through his mind, trying to find what she needed. Everything was hazy, the air was poisonous. It reminded her of something akin to miasma…

She yanked back into herself so quickly that she was momentarily disoriented, shaking her head and laying her hand on her chest. She allowed her breathing to calm, slowly, and then figured out what she had seen and felt. Miasma, a cloudy substance that was very close to it anyway. It seemed to be focused on one thing, keeping them out. She didn't know that miasma could be manipulated that way, to be focused and under such control. It was like, whoever was controlling the miasma was strong enough to hold it in check, only paralyzing and not damaging his mind.

She wondered why she was awake and Jax, Riasha, Sesshoumaru and Shippou were not. She could feel the effects of the miasma on her mind, but she was up and functioning… maybe it was her purifying powers. Maybe the Shikon and her Miko energy were purifying enough of the miasma to allow her into a conscious state. Her gaze darted to Riasha.

She gathered her feet under her and forced herself off the ground with an almighty effort. She felt weak, so weak. She held her head in her hands, trying to stop the spinning. It did calm, she must be purifying more of the miasma. If she were correct, then soon she would be right as rain, as the saying went. The miasma would soon be purified.

She stumbled her way to Riasha, collapsing beside her and turning her over onto her back. She drew her hand back and brought it sharply across her friend's face. Riasha was half miko, she too might be fighting the hold the miasma had on her. She was delighted when she got a small response, purple-tinted eyelids fluttered briefly. She drew her hand back for another slap, praying it would revive her. This one made Riasha's eyes flutter all the way open and stay that way, though they were unfocused.

"Riasha, can you hear me?" She made her voice harsh and hopefully loud enough to be understood. Riasha looked confused. She hoped she would understand. "Listen, I need you to concentrate on purifying your mind, your whole body. Get rid of the poison. Get rid of it the best you can, do you hear me?" She was greatly gratified to get a small nod. "Good. Concentrate. Go on, do it. You HAVE to." She watched hopefully as Riasha's eye slowly cleared enough to understand. She then took her own words into consideration and did the same as she told Riasha. Kagome could feel both of them getting stronger by the minute. She could feel warmth at her back and realized the sun was rising. It was dawn, the time they were supposed to get their vengeance on the ones who hurt Shippou. It seemed their plans had been temporarily thwarted, but not for long as long as the miasma had no lasting effects…

She had no idea if the poison had maybe damaged Sesshoumaru or Jax or Shippou, since they did not have any purifying powers to stave it off. Kagome seemed unharmed, and was growing stronger by the minute. She hoped once she and Riasha could help the other, they would also be unharmed.

Riasha stirred, looking around groggily and seeming a bit out of it still. She looked up to Kagome for answers, but she just whispered for her to keep fighting the miasma. Riasha had questions in her eyes, but she did as Kagome asked, closing her eyes, her brows furrowed in concentration.

Kagome's mind began to wander as she waited, and soon it occurred to her that Jerry had not been affected. Was he immune because he was human? No, that wasn't right. Maybe he just wasn't a threat to whoever was doing this, so they hadn't bothered with him? Yes, that must be it. It was the only _plausible_ answer. She wouldn't even allow her mind to think that it was because he was doing it; he simply was not strong enough. How could he control miasma… though anyone could poison something…

No, it just didn't make sense, no matter how weird it was that he was not affected. Come to think of it, he hadn't eaten last night, had he? What if, whatever it was had been in the food… that would answer why he was not affected, but it still left other questions dangling. Like who had poisoned them? And when? What if the meat had been bad… but of course, they would have smelled it. It would have to have been cleverly hidden for their sensitive noses to not pick it up.

After many minutes of thinking, she still had no answers, at least, none that were credible.

She felt Riasha stirring again, and this time she was sitting up, holding her head in one hand. Out of nowhere a headache hit Kagome like a ton of bricks and she winced.

"God damn." Riasha swore. Kagome realized the headache must be some after-effect from the miasma. She grimaced and stood, waiting for the nausea and weakness to hit, but it didn't. She felt as strong as ever, even with her head pounding on her shoulders. She stepped gracefully over Jax's body, watching as Riasha's eyes bugged out to see him in a paralytic slumber. Before Riasha could ask, Kagome explained everything from when she awoke, only leaving out the part with Jerry going through their stuff to find food. She started with how she awoke to a feeling of wrongness, up to how she had tried to awaken Riasha. Riasha listened, her attention wavering from her to her still mate on the ground.

"I think we should drink some tea to get rid of our headaches and sharpen our concentration, and then try to get rid of the poison in their minds. I can't think of anything else we could do." She sighed.

"And I brought some water up to make it with when I saw you guys holding your heads in you hands. I figured I aught to try and do something." Jerry surprised them both, holding a container full of water.

Alarms went off in Kagome's head, eating at her, warning her. Every instinct told her not to trust him. She smiled and took the container.

"Thank you, Jerry, but I've got some tea here from yesterday. I'll just heat it up," She was interrupted.

"But, don't you want some fresh tea? That stuff is going to taste horrid." Kagome couldn't help but notice how he seemed to be pushing the tea on them. She held up a hand.

"Yes, but it had also sat overnight and will be twice as strong. And this headache warrants it." She gave him another smile, noticing that Riasha had not said a word in either favor. Her gaze brushed her half dragon demon friend's gaze and she knew in that moment that Riasha didn't trust Jerry at all. Although, None of them besides her had ever really trusted him. Sesshoumaru had been weary, and though Jax and Riasha were polite, it was grudging. Now, she supposed they had good reasons, having known humans to not be very trustable, not many were. Maybe that was why…

But in her heart, Kagome knew that something was fishy with Inuyasha's reincarnate, and all of them could feel it.

She quickly got a fire started and had the old tea warming up over it, and soon it was warm enough. She divided what was left of the tea into two cups, and then downed the one closest to her, watching out of the corner of her eye as Riasha did the same. The taste was bitter, and the after-taste made her want to throw it back up, but she held it down. Within minutes her headache had reduced significantly, and apparently Riasha's had as well. She stood abruptly, making sure she knocked over the water Jerry had brought.

"Whoops!" She faked an apologetic look at Jerry. They may all be wrong, but she wasn't about to take the chance.

"I'm going to put some more tea on, do what you can for Jax, okay?" Riasha nodded and went to her mate, slumping gracefully to her knees next to him. Kagome's attention was half on them, and partly on Jerry, who looked almost murderous that she had knocked over the container of water. She reached down and retrieved the vessel, looking contrite.

"Shoot. I could have used that. Oh well, I'll just get some more water."

"I can do that." Jerry said quickly. Kagome gave him a sweet smile.

"I know, but I can do it much faster." With that, she disappeared, using her extraordinary skills with time so she could wash the vessel without him knowing. As of now, she was going to play it safe. She sped time back up as she was headed back, so he saw a flash and then she was there next to him, holding the vessel full of water. "See?" She giggled and kneeled down on the ground, pouring the water into the other, non-flammable container. She set it back by the fire and then got the tea all ready, fixing it to a boil and putting the herbs in. What a wonderful thing willow bark tea was. She poured the tea into three different cups, taking all of them and heading in Riasha's direction.

Jax had his eyes open, though he looked very weak. She gave Riasha the cup and Jax drank it all the same way both of them had when told to. Riasha finished trying to purify the black substance out of his mind and soon Jax was standing without help, rubbing his temple at the slight headache. It seemed the tea did not totally alleviate the headache, but it helped.

She left Riasha to explain to Jax the same things that she had told her and went to Sesshoumaru, dropping to her knees beside him. She set the two cups down near her where she could keep an eye on them and proceeded to get ready to purify his mind. She hesitated, thinking of her earlier of fears of permanent damage, but Jax seemed to be fine, so she blew put a breath and set her fingers lightly at his temples. She concentrated slowly, delving into his mind and finding the bits of black before carefully purifying them. She saw his eyes flutter and then a few second later they opened, but he didn't move. Kagome saw the last bit of blackness and got rid of it, checking to make sure she hadn't missed any after. Satisfied, she pulled slowly back and then she was kneeling next to Sesshoumaru, really looking into his beautiful amber eye instead of just knowing it. He winced in pain.

She helped him sit up, though he didn't need it, and then got him to down his cup of tea. She quickly explained what had happened and then grabbed the third glass to go to Shippou. Riasha was already there, her fingers at his temples, her eyes closed in concentration. She saw Shippou's eyes flutter and tapped Riasha's shoulder. Soon violet eyes were peering into hers and Kagome motioned her over with her hand, placing the tea into her hands.

"I'll finish. I don't think either of us should over exert ourselves, we have a lot to do today." She took over Riasha's place and pressed her fingers lightly to Shippou's temple, entering his mind. Riasha had left little to do, and Kagome finished quickly. She slowly sat back and grinned into Shippou's confused face as he sat up, spilling question after question. All of them took turn explaining what happened after he gulped down his tea. When they were finished, he was scowling.

"How in the world could anyone have poisoned us? That was a very concentrated attack of miasma, it should have killed, but it was such a small dosage. I don't see how it could have happened."

"Your absolutely right. I don't understand it either." All heads nodded agreement, except Jerry, who was watching a few feet back. There was weariness written in his face, or was that just the shadows of the morning?

Kagome grouped her friends together, sitting in a circle to discuss how they were going to go about getting back Sesshoumaru's mansion. Sesshoumaru, Shippou and strangely Riasha were all for marching in and just playing it by ear. They could communicate via Kagome and their mating bonds so why not? Kagome and Jax both argued that it would be better to have some sort of plan to go by. Finally, they decided to have a rough plan, and pretty much just go in and find the man behind it all. It was enough of a compromise.

Jerry stood in the background, listening to every detail. He was turned facing the stream, so his profile was in view. Kagome knew her eyes kept straying to him when she should have been more surreptitious, but she couldn't help but find herself wondering what was so off key about him. Not that he would have noticed, his eyes were trained to some point in the distance, but she knew he was carefully listening to every word.

She stood up suddenly, smiling at all the faces that were now upturned to keep eye contact with her. "Well, lets shove off then, eh?" She said. Everyone got up with the agile dignity of the demon kind and headed toward the clearing to get rid of any signs of their camp. She could feel hunger pangs in Sesshoumaru and realized they hadn't eaten hardly anything at all. Just the small bit of dried meat last night. She thought of the pack with the meat in it and dug it out, studying it carefully. She could see nothing that suggested it had been tampered with, but she couldn't just leave it here either. Finally she put it back in the pack, leaving it near the top where she could get to it easily to dispose of it in the modern times.

Soon their private clearing was devoid of any signs of human or demon life except them and their newest footprints. Kagome and Riasha conferred and slowly reduced their barrier down to a much smaller and more manageable size until they left here. The forgetful spell' was also decreased to match that size. Once at the well (they had to go slowly with Jerry's' slow paced walk) Kagome and Riasha broke off into separate barriers because they didn't want to lose them and risk having someone smell or feel them. Riasha and Sesshoumaru (because he could go through the well just as Kagome could, but none of the others could) went down first. Kagome, Jax and Jerry made up the second group. The emerged on the to the smells they had not dealt with and missed for days: gasoline, smog, and the stench of humans. It nauseated all of them expect Jerry as they tried to get used the smell again.

They quickly thought to converge at Kagome's house but found they could not as there was red tape and police everywhere. Kagome quickly ducked back and got the others to do the same before they were noticed. The police apparently thought she must have been kidnapped or something, and the blood pools would contest to her family's death. She explained this all, her breath catching and her eyes reddening as she said the part about her family. It still hurt, clutching at her heart and making it throb. Her eyes burned.

Sesshoumaru surprised her by pulling her to him and dropping his lips lightly to her forehead. He understood loss, very well indeed. She smiled at him in gratitude and hugged him tightly to her, letting a few tears trickle down her cheeks. He held her just as tightly, giving her strength in himself. She quickly pulled herself together, drawing back from him just enough to stand on tiptoe and plant a kiss on his jaw. He did not smile, but his eyes were soft. Kagome turned slowly to the others, an embarrassed, sad smile lingering on her lips.

"Now that I am thoroughly embarrassed and finished…" Shippou, Riasha and Jax grinned at her, and Jerry just scowled. Kagome didn't want to waste anymore time, and told them so.

"What about Jerry?" This question was posed by Jax. Kagome shook her head. She hadn't even thought about it.

"Well, Jerry, you can just stay here, and we will meet up with you sometime in Sesshoumaru's mansion, on…" She was cut off.

"I'd rather go with you. I have some fighting knowledge, and am pretty handy with a knife if you have one." Kagome was shaking her head, but Sesshoumaru was speaking.

"I don't see why not. If he looks like he's in a jam, all of us will be there to bail him out." Jerry turned furious eyes on Sesshoumaru.

"I can take care of myself." He said in a clipped voice. Kagome shook her head again.

"No, because that's one thing we should get straight right now. Regardless of who they killed, I don't want any deaths that are not absolutely necessary. There are, exceptions, of course, but I don't want to kill these people." Sesshoumaru looked a little pissed, Riasha was disapproving, and Jax looked agreeable. She was once again surprised by who sided where.

"I do not think they have the right to their finite lives after what they did to your family and then stealing my mansion. They invaded my private home. It shall not go without punishment." Sesshoumaru kept his voice as level as always, though there was a steely tip to it. But Kagome's stubborn streak was paved in steel.

"I didn't say they would not be punished. I will say that none of you shall kill until we figure out who may deserve it. I quite like the sound of prison for them." Though her words were also pretty level, they had a biting edge that suggested she would punish any who disobeyed her. Funny, for a girl who had just turned partially youkai to be ordering full-blooded ones around. Riasha looked angry, but Kagome was pretty sure she would listen. Sesshoumaru was incensed.

"I shall kill who I like." His voice was softer then before, and cold as ice, chilling. Kagome bristled at it. Then suddenly she deflated and smiled.

"You will, will you?" Her smile was fake, and her eyes were flashing brightly. The other could see the mental exchange going on between them, and it was proven when Sesshoumaru uttered a sentence that seemed to be laced with fear. It surprised the hell out of them all to hear him sound so uncharacteristically frightened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I'll do it, and you know I will." Kagome smiled deeper and tipped her chin up to him. She stepped right up until she was right under his chin, until she was barely a hair's breadth from touching him. His nostril flared ever so slightly as he inhaled her scent deeply.

"I want to hear you say it aloud." She said cryptically. "Witnesses." She explained, catching their eyes as she looked over her shoulder.

"I won't divulge them of their piteous lives until the proper time comes." His voice was very unSesshoumaru-like, though what he said held his normal contempt for humans, even if he had softened to them slightly.

"Thank you." Kagome turned from him and walked to Shippou, declaring Jerry would go.

Shippou turned to Jerry and quickly explained what they were going to do and what he would need to do. He listened as if bored and then linked hands with Kagome and Shippou. Next to Shippou was Riasha, then Jax, and then Sesshoumaru, who held Kagome's other hand. Shippou's eyes glowed and they were gone, disappearing into nothing. Once again the feeling of nothingness and blackness suffocated Kagome, but she didn't panic this time. When she landed, it was flat on feet, without so much as a stumble.

She noticed everyone else seemed to be on their feet as well and instructed them to move out. She hid a smile as she thought about what she had told Sesshoumaru. She wasn't sure if she could get him to give his oath not to murder these people. Then she had seen the preverbal flashbulb winking inside her head. Boy had he been pretty quick to agree when she swore to withhold sex for a whole two years if he so much as knocked someone out.

She suppressed her giggles as they left the hallway of the dungeon they had come out in, where Shippou had been held, to search the castle and gather prisoners. They were sneaking down the dark dank hallways, as noiseless as shadows as they made for the stairwell. All of them, including Jerry.

And then she heard a noise above that signaled someone was coming this way, and as careful as they could. Many of them. And though she could smell at least fifteen, they sounded as silent as ghosts. In fact, they sounded as silent as demons. She inhaled, and the smell of demon and human from above made her blink in surprise.

Sesshoumaru, you in luck. I certainly can't ask you to contain a whole bunch of demons. You may get to kill yet.' She could feel his surprise as well as knew he was smelling and listening just as she was. His gaze narrowed as Kagome took back the no killing order'. She reduced it to don't kill unless necessary'. She could hear above and her senses tingled as more demons joined the other.

Somehow they had known of their new arrivals.

Kagome's gaze swung to Jerry.

HA ha, cliffy. I hope you enjoyed my chappie. Fun fun fun.

If you would like to be emailed for this fic, or for any of my fics, please email me. You will need to specify this fic, or one of the others, or as many as you'd like to be emailed for. If you want to be emailed for ALL of my fics, let me know, and I'll add you. hope you enjoy my efforts. Please feel free to email me with anything, questions, comments, ideas. I hope to hear from you.

RyuuAngel

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	12. A Heart Tainted Gold

Chapter 12: Heart Tainted Gold

"Kanna, come to me, now." He was seething restlessly inside, although to the outward eye he was calm and cold. His long black hair swirled around his waist, wild and untamed.

"Yes, milord?" The girl, she was actually a girl now because of what that… that woman, hanyou, miko, whatever she was, had done to poor Kanna. All of Kanna's powers were stripped from her, she was mortal. She did, however, still have all of her memories.

"I never asked you how Onigumo came to be. I wish to know, before that dratted woman and her band get here." He stared at Kanna, realizing that with her mortality came the normal human doubts. She was asking herself whether she should tell him, something she never would have done before Kagome had changed her. Finally her old training, or maybe it was habit, made her tell him.

"Your predecessor, the original Naraku, wanted to be able to dispose of Kikyou, but he could not while Onigumo's heart beat within him. He forced Onigumo out, making him a child like the rest of us. Me, Kagura, Goshinki, Kageroumaru, Jouroumaru, we were all his children. There were others as well. But he had to give his children some sort of power while forcing them out. Onigumo received Naraku's ability to transform. Naraku did not mind too much, he was comfortable with the body he was occupying, it was doing nicely. That was how Onigumo came to be." She finished.

Her explanation was acceptable.

"How is it that you, Kagura, and Onigumo lived after Naraku was killed?" he asked then. It was still hard to get used to seeing Kanna show any kind of emotion, and now she looked slightly confused.

"I do not know, milord. We should have died with him, perhaps it had something to do with that girl."

"I agree, Kanna. You are dismissed. Oh, and Kanna?" he added. She turned back to him. "Let me know the moment they come." She nodded, understanding what he meant perfectly.

Naraku incarnated sat back against his seat, laced his fingers, and prepared to wait. He knew he was not up to strength as his great predecessor had been, but he had something more. He had a foolproof plan. He couldn't wait to see what would happen. He chuckled and then perceived them, in the castle, on the basement floor. They were here.

He sent out orders to his youkai to attack them.

They will be upon us any moment!' Kagome sent out that warning to all of them, She saw Riasha nod, Jax grin in anticipation, Shippou frown in concentration, and Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow slightly more.

The next second they appeared from the doorway above, pouring down the steps quickly.

It was that second that Kagome realized she had no weapons on her. She sighed, how could she have forgotten to grab weapons before she had left the castle last? Oh well, it was no big deal. She closed her eyes and concentrated, sending out blasts just strong enough to paralyze the energies coming at her. She dropped ten, fifteen, twenty. She knew around her, the others were being as equally effective in the small space. Riasha was blasting them the same way she was. Jax was shocking them with his lightening sword. Shippou had multiplied and was blasting one after another with some power they had not told her about. Sesshoumaru had his energy whip out and was taking them out in swipes, ten or so at a time.

Kagome was getting annoyed. They just kept coming! It was time to end this. She concentrated hard, sneaking into their minds, only to find them closed off. They had no minds; they were drones with no thoughts except to obey what their master told them. Shit. They were as good as dead the way they were now.

She drew back from their minds and kept blasting. She wasn't about to kill them all, no way. She might be able to save them. She didn't know how, but she would figure out a way.

There was a temporary break in the lines and she gathered herself. Slowly, ever so carefully so it wasn't too much, she gathered her energy to her. Then she sent it out in a blast, directing it at every one of them. They fell unconscious where they stood.

Silence descended around her and she opened her eyes slowly. The others were staring at her, perplexed. She gave them a small smile.

"I stunned them all." She was disgruntled to realize that they were slightly awed by her. Dammit, now was NOT the time to go all stupid and reverent on her. "Come on, we need to get to whoever was controlling those guys. I don't know how long they will stay out." She moved toward the stairwell and was relieved when they followed her quickly. She couldn't help but notice that Sesshoumaru had shut his mind to her.

At the top of the stairwell she took a right and silently went down the hall. It wasn't until she had reached the next flight of stairs that she realized Jerry had disappeared. She stopped dead and sent her mind out, probing gently. Dammit, she couldn't find him anywhere. Where the hell was he? Even if he couldn't be trusted, she aught to be able to find him!

It hurt to think that Inuyasha's reincarnation betrayed them. If Inuyasha knew…

Well, who knew what Inuyasha would think? He probably would hate the guy. He'd try to kill him, remembering how someone had impersonated him to betray Kikyou…

Impersonated him… to betray…

Oh shit. Thoughts zoomed in her mind. Oh shit, she couldn't be right, there was no way… Naraku was dead!

But what if she was right?

She suspected him. She was figuring it out. He had to give her this; she was a smart, resourceful girl. And dammit if she didn't have to go the quick route and push him for time. He hurried up the steps, bursting into the room and changing as soon as he got there.

"Reporting, milord Naraku."

The man sitting behind the desk never moved. He was reclined back, his fingers laced, his eyes contemplative. Murder was written all over his face and he felt a twist in his heart. His lord was going to murder her, all of them. She had trusted him…

She meant nothing. She had killed his original lord…

And set him free…

NO! She had tried to murder them all! She was a disgusting, assassinating, beautiful, smart, kind bitch. Why the hell had Naraku had to give him this fucking heart?

"You don't want her to die." The statement from behind the desk was simple and true and there was no use denying it.

"It isn't my fault I was bestowed with this weak heart." He retorted. The man behind the desk gave him a look that plainly told him to shut up if he wanted to live. He subsided angrily. There was nothing else he could do. She would die whether he did or not. He may as well live and kill.

He would not let this bothersome _gift_ control him.

They raced up the stairs; they were following her closely, trusting her to lead them the right way. She knew each one of them kept their senses open, but little was to be felt. They burst into the main hall and stopped. She was unsure of where to go next.

Well, love, shall we split up?' Sesshoumaru asked her. She shook her head; that was exactly what he wanted. Strength came from numbers, and they might be cut down if they separated.

"Give me a second to think." She mumbled out loud. The best place to hide was right in the most obvious place. For there was where no one would look.' She turned a slow circle, studying each of the staircases. The sparring dome? No… that would be too simple. The bedrooms? No… it would be somewhere that they wouldn't want him, somewhere obvious…

She started up the left wing stairs and was about to tell them to come with her, but it wasn't necessary. They were right behind her, stealthy and quiet as a whisper of wind. She closed her eyes and let her mind guide her, putting logic and reasoning and guesswork together to figure out where she thought he would be. She just hoped she was right.

She concentrated on the third door on the right, the one that lead to Sesshoumaru's study. She sent her senses in there and found she was blocked. A barrier. Damn, she knew it. This was it. She informed the others, trying to figure a way to get in. she had no power over barriers unless they were her own.

Sesshoumaru stepped back from the door and unsheathed Tetsusaiga, motioning unnecessarily for them to step back. Ah, of course, the barrier breaking Tetsusaiga. Tetsusaiga blazed to life, glowing red. It hummed gently, pulsing its power. She watched in admiration as Sesshoumaru raised it up and gave it a deft flick of the wrist, pointing it as the door.

Explosive light erupted from the sword, charged at the door, smashed it open, and barreled into the room. Kagome immediately sent out her senses and found a very familiar scent in there, not exactly the same, but so similar…

Naraku! But she had killed him! But… this wasn't him, he smelled slightly different. She smelled human… Kanna's new -and improved- scent. Another scent that resembled Naraku's but was once again slightly different. Something flickered in her memory, a memory that wasn't hers… she knew this smell.

It couldn't be, she had never smelled Onigumo! How would she know…? She slowly walked into the room, sure that they knew who was there by now, hoping they were dead from Sesshoumaru's blast.

She was much dismayed and surprised to see Kanna standing in the corner, looking dirty in her torn off-white dress. Her hair was a mess. To her left stood Sesshoumaru's desk, swept clean, empty. What she saw seated behind it almost made her blanch.

Naraku… but he didn't smell exactly like Naraku…

"You are Naraku's incarnate?" She muttered uncertainly. Her brow creased in consternation to see a slow smile furl his lips.

"Very nice, very nice indeed. But, since Naraku no longer exists, you may call me by that name." He unlaced his fingers and tapped them together. She noticed his eyes had left hers to sweep over the others swiftly. He smirked.

"Funny, and here I thought you'd try to save your friends from dying by keeping them out of it. But I guess you're not as smart as I thought." He smiled and fire lit her eyes. The purple in them brightened until the light flooded her eyes completely.

"Ah, you healed fast, Shippou. It was only yesterday I was watching you be beaten… Perhaps I shall keep you for more entertainment." His smile just about drove her over the edge.

"Over my dead body." She snarled. His laugh echoed daringly in her head.

"Exactly, my dear Kagome. Thought I must admit it would be quite the punishment. Imagine, your sitting there, tied, gagged, on your knees, trying to beg me to stop, that you will do whatever I ask, if you'll just let him go… what a wonderful thought."

She almost attacked him on spot. His next comment stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if you plan to keep your friends alive." She stopped just as she was about to spring.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Her eyes fell on something she had not noticed before, since it had been sitting on his lap. He picked it up now, holding it for her to see. He pressed a button and she felt the other behind her start in surprise. She turned to look over her shoulder and was shocked.

They were all visibly weakening, and she saw little streams trying to escape from their mouths. Their souls? She saw Shippou's drift out and toward her, she did not move, unsure of what was happening. A terrible pain filled her as the soul touched her, and then slid inside her. She was absorbing their souls!

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed at him, her temper flaring, and with it, her power. She heard a scream behind her and whirled in time to see Riasha drop to the floor before the soul hit her full force, almost knocking her over. Pain wretched through her body.

"Might want to calm down, my dear Kagome. I have the mirror programmed so that now that it is on, it sucks up souls every time your powers flare." His smug grinned outraged her.

"What mirror? What the hell are you talking about?" Her teeth grit against the pain, her body heaved as she felt the souls of her friends spilling slowly into her.

"Have you not figured it out yet? The new mirror Kanna had, before you changed her, the power that spilled into you? It unleashed your own power, but it has lain dormant inside of you. I had the energy programmed to activate at the simple push of a button. Once the mirror's powers were turned on, you became a version of it, except much more powerful and your storage space is endless. You can suck up all the souls in this area, Kagome, if you keep using your power."

Kagome was shocked. Was he bluffing? But if he wasn't… She forced herself to calm, taking a firm hold of her power, forcing it back. The intense pain eased and she noticed her friends were no longer being sucked of their souls. Shippou was unconscious, and Riasha was so weak she could hardly move. Sesshoumaru and Jax looked strained and weak. Kagome turned back to the despicable vermin who sat not more then 5 yards from her.

"How?" She whispered. Despite the low tone, he heard her clearly.

"Well, since we have some time now, I suppose we can reacquaint each other, all around. I know you, I've heard all about the great Lord of the Western lands, and I have heard all about that kitsune. I have been given a vague description of the Lord of the North, our Alaskan Wolf demon here, but I know very little of the Lady Riasha." He directed this at the weak hanyou dragon demon on the floor. Even in her weak state she managed a murderous look back at him.

"I have heard all about your predecessor, and if your anything like him, I will tell you nothing." She forced herself to sit up with her back braced against the wall behind her, her chin held defiantly. Naraku stood and Kagome bristled without thinking, and her energy flared. She heard a grunt behind her and then remembered. She went wide-eyed as she pulled her energy back to her, swearing Naraku and his reincarnate with every word she knew. She heard a thud behind her and saw that Jax had slid down the wall and was sitting with his back to his, his eyes shut. Sesshoumaru had his hand on the wall for balance, but he would not fall. Not yet, anyway. He eyes held a fury that would have scared her had she not known who it was projected for. His eyes were barely tinted red.

"Haven't you learned yet, Kagome? Now you have weakened them more. Tsk tsk." He came toward her slowly, shaking his finger at her. She ground her teeth together and kept a careful check on her power. If she could get that devise from Naraku without using any of her power, and turn it off, she could send her friends souls back to them. It was the only plan she could think of. Almost as if she could read her mind, Naraku shook his head.

"No, no, Kagome. If you make a single move toward me I'll release the powers of the mirror to suck in whatever it likes. And if you do not push the right button, you could do the same to yourself. That is no plan at all." He chuckled at her shocked look. She refrained from asking how. It didn't matter.

"Well, since Lady Riasha is now unconscious," Kagome sent a look around her shoulder to be sure, "I shall introduce you to the rest of us. I think you might like to hear our story." Riasha was lying on the floor, slumped to the side. Kagome forced her eyes back to Naraku's.

Oh god, Kagome thought. Perhaps she could stall him long enough to think of a plan. He seemed perfectly happy to dally with time. But before she could talk, ask him some questions, he started the monologue all by himself.

"I was born about eighty years ago. Because of some preternatural traits that I showed, I was brought to a laboratory for careful watch and experimentation. I was ten when my friends found me and got me out. They informed me of who and what I was. After realizing what an anomaly I was, I easily accepted this explanation. They helped me find and use my powers again, and soon they were calling me by their old master's name, Naraku. I was told everything, how he was killed, who, and why. I decided that I would be the one to get even. After careful searching, I found you. It didn't take us long to figure out that you were crossing time to go and do what you were going to. I did not stop you, changing the future is dangerous business. I might not exist if I stopped you from killing Naraku."

Kagome listened to this, it whipped through and around her brain so fast and hard that she couldn't breathe.

"So, I waited and watched. Then, one day I saw you come back and could feel the jewels full power in you. And still I waited, knowing that Lord Sesshoumaru would come to you. And he did. I sent the drug lords out to your castle and killed your mother and brother. You managed to save your grandfather, which I applaud to you for. But it does not matter now, for he is no more now."

Kagome did not move, holding herself firmly together. He was bluffing, he was bluffing, he was bluffing…

She would not rise to it. He wanted her to unleash her powers once again, and she would not do it. He was bluffing, he was bluffing, he was bluffing.

"Ah, so you are becoming wiser? Smart, smart girl. Very nice. But you are wrong on one account, I am not bluffing." She stiffened but kept up her mental chant, ignoring the pain that ripped through her heart.

She was all alone.

NO! He was bluffing! He was bluffing! He was bluffing!

"Very strong, aren't you? Well, yes, back to my story, I suppose. My two friends, Kanna, and your newest betrayer Kagura,"

"Liar! She wanted to be free of Naraku! She wouldn't have helped you!" She was quaking as she stood there, still keeping a check on her power, still keeping a check on her heart.

"Kagura! Report!" Ordered Naraku.

Kagome saw movement to the left of the desk, in the shadows. A form melted out of them, stepping forward, her lower face hidden from view by a spread out fan. She was wearing the same bright clothing, the heavily done make-up, her hair up high on her head.

"Yes, milord?" her deep, sultry voice almost fooled her. It was then that everything came together. Inuyasha's reincarnate… Kagura…

"Who is that?" she demanded. Kagura gave her a menacing smile.

"What do you mean? I am Kagura!" She announced. Kagome shook her head.

"You're not fooling me. Did you give up your powers of transformation, Naraku? What is the name of the one you gave them to? Tell them to transform to their true form." Naraku did not look surprised, nor angry. No, he seemed to be gleeful with her discovery.

"Yes, Onigumo, show her your true form." He commanded, his deep, snide smile never wavering. Kagura' squirmed as if in horrid agony, her face contorting, and her body. She bowed her head and then her clothes shimmered and changed, turning black. She now wore a long sleeved kimono that swirled around her ankles. Then the hair, it shortened, swirled, and laid itself down in an unruly but short cut. The face came up to reveal a man, not as beautiful as Naraku was, but handsome all the same, with mischievous, cold eyes and a twisted smile. ue form." He commanded, his deep, snide smile never wavering. Kagura' squirmed as if in horrid agony, her face contorting, and her body. She bowed her head and then her clothes shimmered and changed, turning black. She now wore a long sleeved kimono that swirled around her ankles. Then the hair, it shortened, swirled, and laid itself down in an unruly but short cut. The face came up to reveal a man, not as beautiful as Naraku was, but handsome all the same, with mischievous, cold eyes and a twisted smile. ue form." He commanded, his deep, snide smile never wavering. Kagura' squirmed as if in horrid agony, her face contorting, and her body. She bowed her head and then her clothes shimmered and changed, turning black. She now wore a long sleeved kimono that swirled around her ankles. Then the hair, it shortened, swirled, and laid itself down in an unruly but short cut. The face came up to reveal a man, not as beautiful as Naraku was, but handsome all the same, with mischievous eyes.

Kagome was having a hard time understanding all of this. It was so much to take at once. Naraku, alive, his children under his power again.

"So… you were Jerry that whole time? Inuyasha does not have a reincarnate?" She asked, her voice icy. She was sorry now that she had ever trusted him.

"Aye, you are correct." Onigumo stepped toward her, his eyes scary, magnetic, and lustful. He stopped short and his expression closed. "I played a reincarnation to win your trust. I was surprised you did not notice that I was maybe too similar to your dear Inuyasha." Her dead hanyou friend's name came out a sneer. "Perhaps you were blinded by your own heart." He added.

Kagome opened her mouth to deny it, but then closed it. He was right. She had hoped so much that it was, she wanted it to be so badly. She wanted a connection to Inuyasha, a sure connection.

"Why didn't you and Kanna die when Naraku did?" She whispered. All three of the evildoers did not have an answer on their faces as they regarded her.

"I was hoping you could tell us that." Onigumo said softly. Her eyes met his sharply, and she saw the unwillingness in them. He didn't want to be apart of this at all. He didn't care about Naraku, and he hated the fact that he was drawn to her.

"I don't know… Wait. That day… when I first really dived into my powers…" She thought hard trying to remember that day. She remembered how Sesshoumaru was stabbed through; her intense hatred of the creature that would hurt her Sesshoumaru. She remembered how Inuyasha had taken him away, at her orders, and how the feeling of great, wonderful POWER had surrounded her. It had soared through her, singing in her veins. She remembered how many things had become apparent in this time, how her conscious had heightened, how she had blasted Naraku apart. She remembered seeing Naraku below her and thinking as she let the blast flow from her body of the hundreds she would save by killing him, of the beings she would free.

"I think… I think I accidentally set you and Kanna and Kagura free. I thought of all the people that would live with him gone, and of the ones who would no longer be enslaved to him. I think I allowed them to live." She finished, a small smile on her face. She expected to see anger on Naraku's face, or surprise, or something. But not the utter glee.

"That was exactly as I thought. I will have to thank you for that, for the servants of Naraku are the ones who saved me. You helped me, however indirectly. And it is that same deed that will be your undoing, if you had killed Kanna on spot, the mirror would have never transferred its powers to you and you would not be in this position."

Kagome heart dropped to her feet. She had caused this? By letting Naraku's minions free? No! Of course not! Naraku was trying to make her think that! He was trying to manipulate her mind! She wouldn't allow it. Never. She had done a good thing, it wasn't her fault if they had not taken that second chance and done something better with it. It was their loss, and she was not about to give up the situation she was in. She would get herself and her friends out of it! All she needed was a little help. She wondered if Onigumo… he hated Naraku, she knew it. He had some kind of uncontrollable feelings for her, if she could get him on her side.

But how?

She couldn't use her powers to communicate with him, and she couldn't' outright ask him to help her. Could she?

"Now that you know all, Kagome, I think it is time for your demise. Yours and all of the others. Shall I activate the mirror so it will suck in all the souls including yours and then implode inside of you? It's almost like a self-destruct option. How fun." He chuckled and she realized she was running out of time. Rapidly. Shit! What to do?

"Onigumo…" She started in a low voice, but he shook his head, turning from her. He knew what she was going to ask him? She was quickly losing herself, panic was taking over. Her control of her own power was quickly becoming weaker and weaker. If she tried to get the mechanism from Naraku, she would have to use a huge burst of power, and the mirror might implode inside her before she could hit the button, and then there was the chance she would hit the wrong button. Even from here she could see it was a complex gadget. Yet if she just stood here, she would just die more slowly, and almost guaranteed to be more painful. What was she going to do?

"Here is to revenge, Kagome!" he lifted the mechanism toward her as if in a toast and then she saw him touch several buttons. Excruciating pain filled her, and her control on her power slipped totally. She could feel the souls of her friends hitting her full force, knocking her around, and she was powerless to do anything.

The only thing she could do was try for the control. She forced herself to concentrate despite the pain and lunged in the direction of Naraku, not thinking clearly. She cried out when the pain intensified even more.

"At at ah! You may not play with the toy. Its mine to manipulate!" She saw through her haze of pain that he was pressing more buttons. Just as she thought she could take no more, could be in no more agony, a fresh wave of intense pain like no other seemed to try and take her body apart. She screamed, trying to make it go away. Even in it all, she could hear Naraku, his hateful voice.

"Ah, what a sweet, sweet sound. How I have longed to hear it." She curled herself into a ball, just to tense up and have her whole body writhe as another wave of pain flounced through her. She couldn't think, she couldn't move. But she had to! She had to do something…

Numbness stole over her, her mind was blocking out the pain. She sighed in relief. Her mind floated above it all, and then she was zooming through beautiful countryside, flowers bloomed in valleys below her. Then she raced straight down a waterfall, but she never hit the water, and righted her flight just before she would have hit the water. It was wonderful, this flying. She felt free, like she was part of the wind itself.

Was this death? If so, she wanted to stay here forever. She wanted to stay dead. This wonderful place… its smells and color.

She jerked as she felt another person watching her. She spun around and saw her mother, standing there, in the field. But then she disappeared. Kagome smiled, it was her imagination.

She watched as everything suddenly changed and then she was standing in a cozy wooden house. It was huge, beautiful. She saw pictures, pictures of her and Sesshoumaru. There were other pictures, of a child, a beautiful child. She had purple, innocent eyes, and silvery hair. Her incisors were longer then they were supposed to be, and the hand running through her hair had elongated nails. Next to her was a picture of a boy, who clearly resembled her, with his black hair and Purple eyes. But looking closer at the picture, she noticed that the eyes had amber specks in them. He was older then the girl, and his smile was charming. One last picture sat on the mantle of the fireplace, a very young child, a girl. At first, Kagome saw nothing of herself in the girl. Her hair was shiny and silver, her eyes bright gold, amber flecks dotting them. She looked like a young, female version of Sesshoumaru, until she stood back from the picture. Suddenly she noticed how her face was shaped, her long her legs were. That was exactly how Kagome had been at about age 7, thin as a rail and flat as one too.

Kagome stared at the pictures. After her eyes had feasted on them so long that she knew every detail of them, she slowly drew her eyes from it and instead focused on another picture. It was of her and Sesshoumaru. She was standing with her back to him smiling up at him from over her shoulder. Someone must have taken the picture with them knowing, for his arms were wrapped around her and he had a look that was soft enough to be melted butter. When she saw the next picture, she laughed out loud. The next was one of her blushing and Sesshoumaru looking murderous, and the picture was tilted funny, as if the camera had fallen to the ground. At the edge of it, Jax was running away, laughing. Riasha was standing in the background with her hand clapped over her mouth.

Kagome shook her head as she studied the picture. Apparently, Jax had taken that other picture and then the camera had gone off as he ran away. She smiled softly and looked around to see if there were anymore, but there weren't, at least not in here. She sighed and walked toward what seemed to be the front door. She opened it to bright sunlight. She shaded her eyes and smiled.

Beautiful.

Rolling hills, the sun just touching them with its first light, burning it gold. A sparkling stream, running at the base of the mountains. She turned left and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru sitting there, watching her silently. A smile broke over her face and she went to sit with him.

"What is this place?" She whispered to him, afraid the slightest noise would disturb the beauty. He gave her a look.

"This is your home, Kagome, you know that. Are you experiencing amnesia again?"

She stared at him. What was he talking about? Amnesia?

"No… I just found myself here. I… I don't think its real. I was in a room, we were all dying…"

"Kagome, it was a nightmare. That's all. You get amnesia and you forget that you have lived here for twenty years now."

Kagome got up and backed away from him. This wasn't right. It didn't feel right. She didn't suffer from Amnesia; it wasn't a nightmare; that was real. It was, she knew it. He was lying to her. Or, perhaps this was something her mind was trying to make up, to get her away from reality. Well, she didn't want to live in a pretend world. She wanted to live in reality! This was not her reality!

Blackness stole over her and then the pain came back. Wave after wave of terrible, mind-blowing pain. But it was just pain. She could take it! She would have to! She slowly came to grips with it, and instead of fighting the pain, she welcomed it, let it ravage her body. And then she controlled it. It was her pain, she could deal with it. She put it in the back of her mind, placing it there with care.

Then she opened her eyes and stood, slowly, but she got up. She swayed a little and carefully controlled herself, strengthening her will. She could deal with it, it was only pain. She wasn't dead. This was reality.

"How, how are you still moving? You should be paralyzed by now!" it was the first time she had heard surprise in Naraku's voice. She smiled, turning to see the expression on his face. Ha, great. She was getting to him now! Oh look at the expression on his face! Ha ha! He was afraid of her! Her smile grew.

Wonderful.

She turned her eyes to Onigumo, hoping to see the same on his face, but instead she saw a deep, almost secret joy. He was glad she was stronger? He would help her! She told him with her eyes, hoe grateful she would be, that she would be his friend, if only he would help her save her friends. And somehow, he seemed to understand. Sadness filled his eyes. She didn't understand. Was he refusing to?

Then, he moved. He changed forms so swiftly she hardly saw it. He was in Kagura's form. A strong wind blew and she watched as Kagura/Onigumo's wind blades cut off Naraku's hands. She saw the devise fly through the wind and land in Kagura/Onigumo's hand. She watched as he rapidly changed back.

"Onigumo! You wretched thief! Give that back to me, or you WILL pay!" Naraku threatened. Onigumo smiled at Naraku, but then his fingers were swiftly playing with the buttons on the machine.

Kagome could feel the souls slowly gliding out of her, to their rightful owners. The pain, the once all-consuming pain lessened. It felt as if a heavy drug was being drained from her. Her eyesight steadied, her legs, and arms, her whole body strengthened. She felt weightless. Her power was completely and easily under control again.

Around her, her friends were stirring, getting up, trying to orient themselves. She could feel them growing stronger with each passing moment just as she was.

"You traitor! You would choose that woman over your master!" Naraku screamed at Onigumo.

"You are not my master, Naraku. The previous Naraku was, but I was freed of him. Besides, it is this wretched heart of mine that I cannot ignore." His look at Naraku was even and emotionless. Naraku looked ready to boil over.

"Well, Naraku, it seems your plan was not foolproof, eh?" Kagome jibed. Naraku turned his angry eyes on her.

"You… you will be punished. I will make sure you are." Kagome smirked but then miasma was filling the room turning the air thick and unpleasant, deadly even. She coughed and tried to see, but she could only just make out Naraku swirling in a cloud of black and dark navy and metallic purple before he disappeared. The miasma slowly subsided, then disappeared.

"He's gone." Sesshoumaru came up behind her.

"Aren't we going after him?" Riasha was giving them a hard look.

"Hun, he is long gone by now. We will rest, regroup and go after him at a later date, right Kagome?" Jax came up behind Riasha and wrapped his arms around her.

"But, he's getting away! We might not be able to catch up by tomorrow!" Shippou was standing between Jax and Sesshoumaru.

"You will not find him." Kagome whirled and face Onigumo. He had saved her; she and the other would be dead if it weren't for him. But he had also deceived them. He had poisoned them, though the dose was not enough to kill. And yet just now he had been their savior.

"Onigumo, I don't…" he silenced her by raising his hand.

"You have to force out the powers from the mirror, they are still inside you, and so could be used against you again."

"What?" Sesshoumaru stepped forward, untrusting still of Onigumo. She could understand why. She was more then a little wary of him.

"Sesshoumaru." She laid a hand on hid arm to restrain him. "He just saved us all. I think what he just said was logical, if you think about it. If Naraku made something before with which to control the mirrors powers, he may be able to do it again. I don't want to risk that." She stepped back from them. "But I would like you to destroy the control in your hand." She said pointedly, remembering the havoc that small gadget had caused. Onigumo did not answer, but instead tossed the gadget to her. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru before tossing in into the air. Sesshoumaru's poison whip flicked out deftly and he annihilated it with one little flick. The whip disappeared.

"Thank you, Onigumo." She said, searching his eyes with her own. He turned away from her and waved his hand at her for her to proceed. She stepped farther back from the others and then closed her eyes, searching. Finally she found it, a strong, devouring, evil power that lay deep within her, dormant and unmoving. She touched it and it flared and then subsided. She locked her powers around it and with a mighty heave of energy she forced it out of her, keeping it pure and latent. It shot straight up out of her, and then poured down toward Onigumo. Kagome panicked, that wasn't supposed to happen! She saw that he held his arms open wide, his eyes closed, and his lips murmuring something she couldn't hear. He was drawing it into himself! But why?

The last of it poured into Onigumo, and his eyes shot open, blazing white. His body lifted into the air, and she saw his face turn towards her. His mouth formed words, white light spilling out from his lips.

"Wish me a restful peace. Goodbye, Kagome."

And then she watched as the light seemed to explode inside of him, and the light left his body with his soul. His body dropped to the floor with an ungraceful thud. His eyes were open, and blank. His limbs were at unnatural angles, and when he did not move, Kagome realized he was dead. The white light fled away into the night. His soul had taken the power to hell with him.

Wow, that was a LONG chapter! I hope you liked it, man I just spent my whole night that I should have spent SLEEPING writing this! Lol.

Okay, there will be an epilogue to this story, and then we will go into the final part of Power, called Power III: The Hunt.

If you would like to receive an email when I update this fic one last time, let me know. And if you are not already on the list for power 2, I can add you so you will receive an email when I start and add chapters to power 3.

Also, if you would like en email when I update any of my other fanfics, please let me know. You can also receive an email whenever I come out with a new fanfic, too.

My new email because my other one was closed is free to email me anytime; if you have questions, or want to be added to the update list, or you just want to talk to me. I'll be glad to answer any and all emails.

BTW: do NOT email me at anymore. The stupid thing closed down for unexplainable reasons.

RyuuAngel

Ps: please review.


	13. Epilogue: It Never Ends

EPILOGUE: It Never Ends 

He watched the black haired girl closely, yes, she would do beautifully. Her eyes were even that blue-gray color Kagome's used to be. He had been watching her for days now, figuring out her schedule, determining when to carry out his plan. His beautiful plan. What a work of art, a true work of art. As his other plan had been, if that thief hadn't betrayed him. But that was not his concern; getting revenge was his main concern. His priority.

The girl shot a look around to see if there was anyone watching her, then she slid her key under the mat in front of her door. What a simpleton. That old trick was very outdated in today's modern society, any half-wit burglar would check under the mat for the key. Such ignorance.

He sighed. This victim did not match her in wits at all. Perhaps the next victim could be smarter for the small price of resembling her slightly less. Silently, he followed the girl to work, watching in mute amusement as she checked over her shoulder. Humans and their 'I'm being followed' instincts. It was funny; maybe it was a long lost trait since humans had descended from demons. A demon would not tell you so, but they all knew. It was not something the species was proud of.

He sighed again. This woman must have descended from a lower class demon since she lacked style, class and smarts. A VERY low-class demon. He stopped following her as she half ran the last block to her work.

The girl would have a surprise waiting for her when she returned from work. He hoped that her stalker lived up to her expectations.

Kagome carefully smoothed more ointment on the burns her grandfather insisted did not hurt. He kept railing off about demons and this and that, but she mostly ignored him. The burns on his wrists and ankles were healing nicely over the past few days.

Kagome had come back to her house right off and found her grandfather bound and gagged, the burns on his wrists and ankles were from his struggle against the bonds. She had been so relieved she had hugged him and wept on his shoulder, the only thing that managed to shut him up. Her friends had watched from the other side of the room.

Laughing at a memory, she paused in applying the ointment.

(Flashback)

"Oh, grandpa, I was so worried!" She cried onto his shoulder.

"Kagome?" He had been disturbed by her show of emotion before patting her back until hr sobs had stopped. It was then that he noticed her friends.

"Demons!" he had jumped from the chair, pulling out some of his ever-handy talismans. "Be gone!" he had waved them under Sesshoumaru's nose, who had looked mildly annoyed. He had snatched the papers from her grandfather's hand and crumpled them in one easy pinch of his fingers. Her grandfather had gone mad, garbling something about demons being stronger then they used to be.

It had taken a long time for her to calm him down and explain who these people were. At first he had thought they bewitched her, and then she had told him everything that had happened. Then, of course, he had claimed she was possessed by a demon. It had taken a long while before he understood exactly what she was saying. He had denied it, and then gave in, muttering under his breath about demons stealing his granddaughter's heart.

She had giggled, because that part was true. When he had become totally calm with the whole thing, she had calmly introduced him to Sesshoumaru, explaining that he was Inuyasha's older brother. Then she had proceeded with Shippou, Jax, and then Riasha.

She was surprised when something long and forgotten flickered in her grandfather's eyes when they had fallen on Riasha. He had been more respectful of her, almost reverent. Riasha said and did nothing to the treatment, purposefully ignoring Kagome's questioning gaze.

(End Flashback)

Kagome quickly and efficiently wrapped the bandage around her grandfather's arm before what he was saying registered.

"…Beautiful even then, she was. I was only a child, but I remember like it was yesterday. She was the one who had miraculously pulled my mum and her friend out of the water, and then disappeared without a trace."

Kagome did a double take. "Wait, who are you talking about?" She asked urgently. Her grandfather glared at her.

"Weren't you listening to me? I am speaking of the pretty demoness sitting in our living room as we speak. What was her name? Ah yes, Riasha."

"Wait, are you saying that you've seen her before? When you were younger? Why didn't you ever tell me about this before?" She demanded.

"I did." Her grandfather harrumphed mightily. Kagome blushed. She should pay attention to what he said more often. Maybe all of what he said wasn't jack.

"I've… got to go and see how my friend's are doing, k?" She didn't wait for answer, and instead made her way quickly into the living room. She was about to start interrogating a certain dragon demon when she stopped short, seeing the looks on their faces.

"What?" She asked anxiously. Jax nodded to a piece of paper on the table.

"This was found under the back door here, Kagome. I was going outside when I picked it up." He looked strained. Kagome regarded the paper cautiously, noticing the picture beside it. She slowly stepped forward and picked up the picture first.

She almost blanched at what she saw. A woman, you could barely tell it was a woman, with long black hair, her body covered in blood. Multiple knife wounds covered her body; though Kagome could see the woman's build and features pretty clearly. They were very close to hers. The woman's dead, blank eyes glared at her from the picture, the same blue-gray hers had been before they had taken on this purple hue. She swallowed several times and forced herself to study the picture. It was gruesome.

"Read the note." Sesshoumaru gestured to the piece of paper on the table. Shaking, Kagome put the picture down and picked up the note, closing her eyes and breathing deeply before focusing her eyes on it.

THE NOTE

My dear Kagome, do you like your little present? I hope so; I went to so much work to leave it for you. Do you see the resemblance? The hair especially, but I guess you can't see much of the face anymore, can you?

I have decided that your actions deserve punishment. For your advantage in my new game, I will give you a hint for each murder so you can tell where the last one is. If you can catch me, the girl will live. If not… then she dies. Do you understand? I thought so.

Here is my first hint:

"Release the hounds, but don't expect success."

I wish you the best of luck.

Naraku

Power III: The Hunt will not be coming out for a while. I'm sorry about the delay. But never fear, it WILL come out! Someday…

RyuuAngel


End file.
